New World Rises
by RatedAwesome
Summary: When World War Three draws to a close the nations find them selves under Russia's rule and with America dead few try to challenge him. In an effort to forget the past and move on they terraform Mars and start exploring and claiming this new world. What they didn't expect was the return of a certain hero and history repeating itself.
1. Prolouge

AN: Okay my first Hetalia fanfiction. This is just a prolouge. I'm not exactly sure how the story will progress, relationship wise. I will probably decide relationships or how long the story will be, by the reviews. There might, might be yaoi as well so if you don't like those parts don't read them. Anyways, So PLEASE post reviews! I wish to hear from you guys!

Rated M for blood, gore, language, and probably some sexual moments.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I wish I did, but I don't.

* * *

-o-

England sat in a back of his black car with a report in one hand and a cigarette in the other. He took a long drag on the cigarette as he and scanned it with his tired green eyes for the hundredth time.

_5 August, 2134_

_After twenty-two years, six months, and seventeen days of armed conflict World War Three has ended with the signing of the Union Treaty. The treaty dictates that the nations of the world with join together under the Russian flag to ensure that such a wall will never happen again._

England scowled at the mention of Russia. His heart felt heavy as he continued reading. A stabbing pain shot through his left eye. Reflexes kicked in and he reached up, putting his palm over the bandage in an attempt to sooth it. Once the pain subsided he continued reading.

_Although the nations of the world have once again found peace the aftermath of the world is devastating. Nuclear warheads scorched most of the Earth making resources scarce. Few nations came out with minimal damage, most nations were badly crippled. Only one nation fell. The United States of America was destroyed, as part of the Union Treaty._

He crumbled the paper up and tossed it on the floor of the car. England glanced out the window at the passing city. "The first world conference in twenty years and it's held in that bloody bastard's capital." He muttered bitterly. Moscow looked worn from the war but was better off than other capitals.

Pulling up to a large white building, England straightened his suit and reached over across the leather seat to grab his crutches. His driver opened the door and gave him a small nod before getting back in the car and driving away. England turned back towards the building and glaring daggers at it, hoping that it would burn.

"Angleterre! I see that your wounds are looking better, mon cher. " England saw France, dressed in a white silk suit walking down the steps towards him. His arm was in a sling and he had a few cuts on his face. France was trying to smile but it didn't seem to reach his pale blue eyes.

"Thanks, Frog. It's a shame that those cuts on your face are healing." He replied. France and England met half way.

"Such harsh words," France muttered. A sad expression formed on his face as France studies his companion. "Arthur." He called in a whisper. He reached out to help England up the stairs but England slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me." England hissed. Ignoring the pained expression on France's face, England headed up the stairs and inside leaving France on his own.

-o-

It wasn't long before every nation was assembled and sitting at the conference table. The air was heavy and tense. All the nations sat in silence as they glanced at each other from their seats. Each of them was watching each other. Worry, exhaustion, fear, anger, such emotions hung in air over the nations. They looked at each other wounds, check to see if the others were armed, and each other them couldn't help but glance over at the empty chair in the room.

"Доброе утро," Called a cheerful voice. Russia, the last to arrive, walked into the room. There were no visible wounds on his body. Wearing a creepy smile he made his way up towards the head of the table. With cold violet eyes he looked upon his fellow nations. They shivered under his gaze like as if they were being eyed by a predator. "I understand that you all are tired and weak but as the head of this alliance," His smile grew wider when he saw some of the nations flinch. "I decided to gather you to discuss a project I plan to undertake." He glanced around at all of them smiling.

"If it's anything like the plan you had to end the war, I want no part of it." Blinking in surprise Russia turn to look at Germany. He glared at Russia waiting for him to respond.

"I can a sure you, Германия, no one will be hurt in this project. Although it will be a very long one," He smiled at the German but from his tone you would think that he was sad that no one was being hurt. He glanced around to see if anyone else would interrupt him. He received many glares, some refused to make eye contact, but no one spoke up. "As you all know, the war caused much destruction and most areas may be beyond repair. For years we have discussed terraforming Mars but now I think we should act on it. Our war scared planet may not support us in the future." He looked around at all the nations. Some were now leaning close to each other, whispering.

"What if we don't want to work with a scumbag like you?" Everyone turned towards England who was grabbing the table so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

Russia tilted his head, still smiling. "Kolkolkol," He giggled. "What do you think will happen if you say no?" England paled at the thought and leaned back in his chair, but still glared at the Russian. Seeing that England resigned from the argument and no one else was going to speak up, he continued to talk, joyfully, about his project.

-o-

Year: 2322

Cold. That was the first thought that crossed his mind. Cold, tired, and painful. Something was touching him. Digging at him? He opened his sky blue eyes to see a wolf digging him out of the frost covered ground. When the wolf saw him wake it studied him for a moment before turning to leaving. The man tried to move but found that he had no energy to free the rest of his body from the ground. So the man laid there, staring up at the night sky. 'Who am I?' He wondered. Then a name came to him. "Alfred." He whispered in a raspy voice. He turned his head trying to focus on his surroundings only to find that he couldn't see well. His vision faded and soon he found sleep talking him again.

His sleep was disturbed again but this time not by an animal but by a person. A voice of a child was coming from somewhere. He wasn't sure where. Nor did he feel the hands that dragged him out of the ground. Soon he heard an engine and felt himself moving but where he was going he did not know.

* * *

I used Google translate and I do not speak the language.

French:

Angleterre- England

Mon cher- My dear

Russian:

Доброе утро- Good morning

Германия- Germany


	2. Chapter 1: Washington

AN: Sorry guys, it's a short and slow chapter. A lot explaining and such. Anyways please review! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

Alfred awoke and realized that his glasses were missing. The second thing that he noticed was the throbbing pain throughout his whole body. 'Am I wounded?' he wondered. Looking down at his bandaged body he discovered that the answer was yes. Yes he was. He tried to observe his surroundings, try to get a sense at where he was. The only thing he was able to get out of his blurry vision was that he was in an infirmary. He could clearly see the holographic monitors near him, showing his medical condition. According to it he should have been dead, or more precisely he was dead but came back. Now he only had two broken ribs, a broken arm, cracks in his hip, and a broken nose; all which were healing quickly. No surprise there. He sat there staring at the list of injuries that he had suffered. He tried to remember but it was all a blur. Only bites and pieces of his memory remained.

"I'm Alfred F. Jones," He told himself. "Personification of the U.S.A and I…. and I died?" He closed his eyes trying to remember what happened but nothing came. Letting out a sigh and ignoring the pain from his injuries he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the infirmary bed. He was debating on standing up and leaving when he heard the door slide open.

"Oh, good, you're awake," Alfred looked over his shoulder and saw a man in a white lab coat come into view. He looked to be in his forties and had dark wavy hair and brown eyes. "I am Doctor Washington. Tell me, how are you feeling?"

"Not so good. I haven't felt this bad sense I ate Arthur's cooking." He replied with a small laugh.

"Is this Arthur of yours that bad of a cook?" The doctor asked with a smile as he checked the monitor.

"Saying that he is a bad cook is like saying space is a bit big," The doctor laughed but didn't say anything in return. It was silent for a moment, which made Alfred irritated and uncomfortable and it wasn't long before he broke it. "So, where am I?"

"You are in the Revelations base on Mars." He answered.

"Um... What?" Alfred stared at the man like as if he just spoke a different language.

"You haven't heard of it," He exclaimed in a surprised voice. "You must be very out of touch. I thought that you would be from one of the sup bases, such as Alpha or Omega, but if you were you would know these things," When Alfred continued to give him a blank stare he decided to explain. "Revelations is the main base of operations here on Mars. We are in charge of terraforming it and making it habitable. After all, Most of Earth is nothing but a barren waste land after WW3. Even after all these years it still hasn't recovered," Alfred felt a surge of panic and his head started to ache. Ignorant to this the doctor continued. "Some of the countries have already created small settlements here but Russia want's this to be special. They will all come over and explore the New World and have wars over land just like they use to. The Nation representatives are especially excited for it."

"W-Wait, what year is it?" Alfred asked. Something told him that he wasn't going to like the answer.

"It's 2322, of course," The doctor looked at him suspiciously. "Who are you? You're obviously not one of my men and your obviously not some super eager civilian who thought that they would get a head start in the new world." The doctor placed his hands on his hips causing his lab coat to move back, revealing a gun that Alfred didn't recognize

"Your men?" Alfred questioned as he eyed the gun.

"Yes. I am a R.U commander. Commander of this base, actually. Now answer my question or we will have to do this the hard way."

"Okay, okay! Hold your horses, cowboy." Alfred held his hands up in surrender as he saw the doctor reach for his gun.

The doctor gave him a confused look. "What?"

"Hold your horses! It means slow down," The doctor didn't give him any sign that he understood up instead stood there waiting. "Uh… okay I have no clue where to start explaining this. Well first off, most of my memories are gone and I have no clue how I got here. As for who I am, well, I'm Alfred. U.S.A."

The doctor stood there for a moment before bursting out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHA! Good one! You must have hit your head pretty hard!"

Alfred scowled. "I am! I'm America!"

Calming down he patted Alfred on the shoulder and wiped a tear from his eye. "I'm going to check your head to make sure that it's okay. America has been dead for years. History said that he and the nation self-destructed in World War 3."

"Self-destructed… that's not right." Alfred muttered.

"Probably not," The doctor said bitterly. "'History is written by the victor', they say and Russia wrote themselves to be quiet the hero; saying that they saved the world with their quick thinking and careful actions."

"WHAT?! Russia can't be the hero! I'm the hero!" Alfred exclaimed. He stood up quickly and found that it was a bad idea. His vision blurred and his head pounded.

"Careful. You shouldn't be standing up yet." Washington gently grabbed his arm and forced him to sit back down.

"Why is Russia the good guy here?" Alfred muttered.

"Well I wouldn't call them good guys. They are the world's superpower and rein supreme over all the empires and kingdoms. That's what the Treaty stated." The doctor explained.

"I'm sorry. I just don't understand." Letting out a sigh the doctor sat down next to Alfred and explained to him about the war that happened over a hundred year ago. He told Alfred about the treaty which keeps any major war like that from happening ever again. Washington also told him other things. Like how Russian is the worlds most used language and English it second or how government systems changed and monarchies is the main form of government now a days.

Alfred let out an empty laugh. "I guess a lot of things have changed sense I've been out of the game."

The doctor looked at Alfred with pity. "Are you really the United States?" he asked.

"Yes! I am. I'm not sure what I am doing here though or how I got here in the first place. Isn't this territory Russia's?"

"No not yet. It might be in the future. This base and all the other bases on Mars are not controlled by a single country. The personification of Russia thought that it would be fun to leave the planet as uninhabited as possible and on Union Day all the countries will gather and set out for this New World. They will fight over land just like they once did with you." The doctor sighed at the thought.

"What's Union Day?" Alfred asked. His wounds didn't hurt as much as they did and he was starting to realize how hungry he was. 'I wonder if they have burgers here…' He wondered.

"Union Day was founded to celebrate the end of the war but most see it has a day of mourning for those who passed. Russia hopes that by landing on Mars and starting a new world people will see it has a happy day instead of a sad one." The doctor explained.

"So basically it's my death day, neat," he muttered sarcastically. "When is it?"

"It's tomorrow. We were scoping the area and making preparations for their arrival when we found you. Russia wants it to be like a game, you see. This is the starting point and at midnight on Union Day they will set out and colonize. They would have a week to find an area to start and then the fights for territory begin," The doctor looks at Alfred with concern. "I believe you when you say that you are America. If you were a normal person you wouldn't be alive. If that's true then we can't let them find you."

Alfred looks at the doctor with confusion. "Why not? England could help me. I could return and fight!"

"NO," The doctor shouted. He stopped to calm himself before continuing. "You don't understand. The world is a different place now. The representatives have changed over the years. I know my history, I keep up with the news, and I can honestly tell you that everyone has changed. Right now you are injured and you have no clue what's going on. I suggest you wait until after Union day. Then you can decide your course of action."

Alfred sat there in silence for a moment before nodding. "Alright, I'll wait until after this Union Day," Suddenly his stomach growled loudly. Embarrassed he let out a small laugh. "So, do you know how to make a cheeseburger?" he asked.

Washington thought for a moment. "Well it's not a very common food, but I know how to make it. I could head down and make it for you quickly."

"I think I can walk by now. I heal quickly after all plus I feel like I'll go crazy if I just sit here!" Alfred exclaimed. With the doctor's hesitant approval he accompanied him down to the lower levels of the base to get something to eat.

* * *

AN: Next chapter! Arrival of the other nations! I look forward to it. :)


	3. Chapter 2: Change

AN: Thank you for reviewing! :D I hope you all will enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

A day later Alfred awoke to the sound of his alarm clock, in one of the many bedrooms the base held. He tried to turn off the alarm but accidentally ended up crushing it. Opening his sky blue eyes he glanced around the room. The rooms were each different in some way to make each room unique. Some of the rooms were actually suites with their own kitchens, large bedrooms, and living rooms. Alfred's was not. His bedroom was small and was more like a collage dorm than anything but he did have a decent size bathroom. It had no windows and was a pale blue color. Yawning, he lazily sat up. His golden hair was a mess from tossing and turning all night. Making his way across the room he opened up the silver colored mini fridge, which Washington stocked for him, and pulled out a Cola. He forced the lid off when he heard the sound of his door opening. Glancing to his left he saw Washington standing in the door.

"That doesn't seem like a healthy breakfast." He commented looking soda in Alfred's hand.

"Good morning to you, too." Alfred grinned.

"Hmm…," The Doctor walked up to Alfred and gave him a look over. "I guess you weren't kidding when you said you heal fast."

"Yeah! It took me two weeks though. It usually it doesn't take as long. I was laying in that bed for two weeks right?" he asked uncertainly.

The doctor nodded. "Yes. It was two weeks sense we found you laying in the dirt, but I didn't come here to talk about your wounds. I wanted to check to make sure you were awake like I asked."

Alfred pouted. "Yeah, bro. I'm awake. But who the fuck gets up at five in the morning! It's inhuman!"

Washington rolled his eyes and handed him a bag. "The representatives will arrive in an hour. I found some clothes for you to wear and here is an outfit for today." Alfred looked at the white dress shirt and royal blue waist coat along with a pair of black boats and pants.

Alfred looked back up at him. "Have anything normal to wear?"

Letting out a sigh the doctor crossed his arms. "This is the normal fashion. Waist coats are casual now. Not that weird leather jacket I first saw you wearing."

"My jacket isn't weird!" Alfred protested.

Washington ignored him. "I would tell you that you have to stay in your room all day but something tells me that you will go off exploring anyways. All I'm asking is that you stay out of site, don't ask any weird questions, and try to not talk like an American. Not many talk like that anymore. Just please be careful. I'm going to head out to oversee the preparations."

"Alright, I promise to stay out of trouble." Alfred said scowling. With that Washington left Alfred to get changed.

-o-

After Alfred took a shower and changed into the clothes. He tugged uncomfortably at the outfit and left the top few buttons of the dress shirt undone. 'I feel like I'm being choked,' he scowled at his clothes. 'They don't have a T-shirt or jeans anywhere?' Shaking his head he left his room in search of food.

Everyone was in panic of the arrival of the representatives. They were all so busy rushing trying to prepare rooms, food, documents, and make sure that everything is ready that they didn't even spare Alfred a passing glance as he made his way down the hall. After about fifty minutes of confusion and irritation at the Russian language placed on the signs everywhere, Alfred finally found the cafeteria. He rushed towards the buffet, grabbed a tray, and started piling as much food as he could on it. The cafeteria was on the third floor and had one wall that was just a large window. Alfred rushed forward to sit next to it and immediately started to admire the view. Mars was beautiful. He could see the mountains surrounding the base. They stretched like walls, all the way down at the other end of the valley, to the ocean with the sun rising over its horizon.

"Beautiful." Alfred whispered as he stared out at the scenery. He sat there enjoying his food when he saw a crowd gathering outside. At the entrance to the base was a port for ships to land. At first Alfred was impressed with the port, last he remembered space ports and ships were just an idea that wasn't put into production yet. He glanced at the clock that was attached to the table and realized that it was six. The other nations will be arriving any time now. Alfred felt his heart race as he looked towards the sky. Sure enough, one by one, several ships descended from the clouds. Alfred stared at the ships in wonder. 'They look like someone pulled them out of a video game' he thought. He pressed his face against the window as the ships landed in their ports. Alfred felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest and he felt uneasy by their arrival. 'I need a closer look.' He pleaded and ran out of the cafeteria and down to the port.

When he reached the crowded port he was relieved to see that none of the nations have left their ship yet. The crowd surrounded both sides of a walkway and was full of reporters itching to take a picture of the representatives. He pushed his way closer to the front when he heard the sound of door opening. People lifted their cameras to catch pictures of representatives as the left their ships.

Alfred couldn't help but smile as he saw them step out of their ships and onto the path. "Germany, England, Spain, France…" As they appeared Alfred listed off their names. His heart felt lighter when he looked at the familiar faces. He also felt like laughing when he saw their clothes. "Reminds me of England's pirate days." He chuckled. Suddenly Russia appeared and he felt the smile slide from his face. He glared at the tall nation. 'I see he's still wearing his stupid scarf' he thought bitterly. The nations made their way inside, chatting and joking happily with each other. Alfred stared at their retreating backs and decided to follow.

All the representatives stopped in a sitting room to converse before the conference. Alfred stood in the hallway outside the door wondering if he should go in or not. Washington's words kept on repeating themselves in his head: They are not the same. He glanced it at all of them talking happily to each other. 'They don't seem that different to me.' He thought but suddenly he heard them talk about several things that changed his mind. Slavery, lack of human rights, the list went on, and they were talking about it happily.

Suddenly something happened that made his heart jump out of his chest. France was standing just a few feet away from his and was laughing very loudly. "HAHAHAHA! Do not worry, Mon cher! I shall return to grace you all will my company, once again!" Someone shouted something back but Alfred did catch it. He was more concerned with the fact that France was heading right for him. Panicking he ran down the hall but soon another voice made him stop.

"I plan to beat the Russian wanker in this. I'll become stronger than him." Arthur. England. He was turning around the corner at the end of the hall, coming this way. Alfred was trapped. He looked around frantically and saw a door. He had no clue where it went but he rushed towards it and hid inside. It was a closet. Alfred slowly closed the door behind it. Leaving a crack to peek through he glanced out into the hallway. England, who was accompanied by Germany, met France in the hallway.

"Ah! Hello, Angleterre, Allemagne," He smiled as he greeted each of them.

Germany just nodded but England replied. "What do you want, frog?"

"Ah! You wound me with your harsh words," he said dramatically adding over exaggerated hand movements. "I was just heading to see about my room. So tell me, how are you holding up?"

England scowled at him. "What do you mean? Of course I'm fine."

"I was wondering that as well," England looked at Germany and raised one of his thick eyebrows. "At this time of year you tend to get unruly and drunk."

Arther looked from France to Germany before scoffing. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm over it. This is a chance to forget right? That's what I'm going to do! Who cares about what happened to America. What's done is done. I'm going to forget about him and focus on beating Russia!" France and Germany glanced at each other then back at England.

"That's good," France said in a cheery voice. "I'm glad to see you're doing well."

Germany nodded. "Yes, better to focus on the future." They talked for a little while longer before heading back to the room to join the other nations. Alfred stood there as their words sunk in: they didn't care. They just wanted to forget about them. 'But, I'm still alive…" Alfred felt a tear fall down his cheek. He closed the door completely and placed his head against it. Alfred then sat there in the dark, miserable.

-o-

Four hours later Alfred made his way back to his room and sat on his bed. "Washington was right… they have changed… They don't even care that I'm gone… What will I do now?" he wondered out loud. He glared at the ground as if hoping to burn holes into it. He could hear people celebrating throughout the base, enjoying their success. Alfred sat there listening to them and only felt the crushing feeling of misery… and anger. 'How could they just forget me?' sighing he stood up and made his way to the bathroom. His eyes were red from crying and. As the sadness turned to anger he really wanted to punch something and so he did. He turned and threw a couple of punches at the wall. Once all of his anger was properly vented, and a decent size hole was left in the wall he went over to the mini fridge and grabbed another cola. Drinking it he brained stormed about what his next move would be.

He was half way through his drink when he heard a knock at the door. He let out a sigh and called out "Washington, if that's you then it can wait till tomorrow," Alfred went back to drinking his cola when there was a knock again. He was tired and exausted from venting and ended up slouching as he went to open the door. Knowing that his eyes were still red from crying earlier he looked down at the ground in an effort to hide it. "Washington I told you-."

"I'm sorry but you are mistaken," Alfred froze at the voice. Germany was standing there in a long back coat with silver decorations. Tucked under his arm was a thick book. "I want to talk to you about the noises you have been making."

Alfred cleared his voice and tried to make it deeper. "I'm sorry. I'll keep it down." With that he quickly tried to closes the door only to find a black boot keeping it open and a black gloved hand grabbed the door.

"Es tut mir leid, Have i seen you before? " He asked. Alfred felt his blood run cold at the question and Germany stood still staring at him as he waited for Alfred to answer.

* * *

I use Google Translate. I do not speak any of the languages.

French:

Angleterre- England

Allemagne- Germany

German:

Es tut mir leid- I am sorry.


	4. Chapter 3: Start

AN: I love you guys. :) Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I'm glad that you are all enjoying it :D. I am wondering if I should start making longer chapters of if this length is good enough. Also I realized I haven't mentioned what pairings there will be. I'm not completely sure who Alfred will be paired with. Maybe you guys could offer your opinion on that. There will be other pairings later on as well. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Like always, please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

"N-No! We haven't met before. Now if you would excuse me, I have to uh… write some reports." Alfred lied. He tried to push the door closed but Germany didn't budge.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Alfred could feel his eyes on him.

"Yes," Just go away already! Alfred screamed in his head. When Germany didn't budge he let out an irritated sigh. "Was there anything else you needed?"

"Nein… You are very strong for a scientist," He stated. Fuck you and your eye for detail. Alfred cursed Germany and cursed himself as well. He was so focused on getting him to leave that he didn't notice that he was pushing against the door with all his might. "I want to see your ID."

Alfred stopped breathing for a moment at the request. He wants an ID… seriously. "I-I don't have it on me. I must have left it somewhere." He stumbled as he tried to come up with an excuse. Genius Alfred, he would obviously believe that.

"According to base protocol, it is required for base personal to have two ID, one you carry and one you keep in your room. I believe that I should have you accompany me down to the security department. I'm sure that can identify you and deem if you are a threat." He stated. Alfred was cornered now.

"Nope." That was all Alfred could think of saying as he tried to slam the door closed in Germany's face. Germany was quick and thrust the door open before Alfred could succeed. The sudden push causes Alfred to stumble and fall to the ground. Before he could react Germany marched in and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. He dragged Alfred towards his bed and pinned him down. Feeling choked Alfred grabbed Germany's arm hoping to pry the hand away from his throat. It didn't budge.

"If you resist I-," Germany's eyes grew wide and his face became pale.

Alfred let out a nervous laugh. "Hahaha… you look like you've seen a ghost," He joked. Germany loosened his grip on Alfred's neck. Alfred shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. 'What now?' He stared back at the shocked Germany. He noticed that the nation hasn't changed much but was wearing a familiar uniform, though it was slightly different than he remembered. "I haven't seen you where something like that sense World War Two." Germany didn't respond. They laid there in silence once more.

'God, just say something,' Alfred begged to himself as time went by. The silence was deafening to him. Finally Germany spoke, "America… You can't be alive. We buried you."

Alfred Looked at Germany with sad eyes. "Buried?" 'So I did die' Alfred knew that it was the truth but part of him hoped otherwise.

"Of course we buried you, Alfred," Germany said in a whisper. "How could we just leave you there without a proper burial?"

Alfred looked at him in confusion. "Leave me where?" He asked.

"You do not remember," Germany stared at Alfred in thought before he muttered. "You're better off not knowing."

Alfred narrowed his eyes into a glare as he grew angry at Germany's words. "Like how you guys are better off forgetting," he snapped. Suddenly Alfred flinched as he felt something hit his cheek. He moved his hand close enough to brush off what it was only to find that it was water, a tear. "Ludwig." He whispered.

Suddenly Alfred saw a hand, holding some sort of injection, appear over Germany's shoulder and plunge the needle into his neck. The medicine took over quickly and Germany's pale blue eyes became hazy. Losing consciousness he collapsed on top of Alfred. Alfred let out a groan as Germany fell on him.

"Are you alright, Alfred?" Washington asked. He grabbed a hold of the unconscious Germany and pulled him off of Alfred.

"No. I'm not alright," Alfred sat up and looked down at Germany. He was sleeping on the floor but his expression was contorted as if having a nightmare. "What did you do?"

"Just gave him a sedative," Washington scowled at Germanys sleeping form. "If I couldn't wipe his memories I would but sadly only certain branches of the government have the technology."

"Then what will we do?" Alfred asked.

"I guess we will just have to make up a story and take him to his room. Hopefully he will just think that it was a deranged dream that was a product of drinking too much," He gestured over his shoulder and a man came into the room. He had strait brown hair and green eyes. Alfred would guess that he was the same age as Washington. "Adam, Help me take him to his room."

"Right." Adam gave Alfred a warm smile before grabbing Germany and hauling him out of the room with Washington.

The sound of footsteps slowly faded away and Alfred found himself sitting once again in silence. An hour went by, and another, and another. He glanced at the clock: 18:34. 'Where are they?' he wondered. He started pacing around his room.

Eventually he heard someone stop outside his room. He watched the door anxiously, but was relieved when he was Washington and Adam walk through the door. "What took you so long?"

Adam closed the door behind him and sat down a chair across the room. "We kept him sedated for couple of hours then made it look like he's been drinking at the bar downstairs. After all that was done we took him back to his room and explained to the Prussian reprehensive what happened."

Washington nodded. "We gave him some medication that will give him the same side effects that a hangover would. We also talked to the bartender and he will vouch for us, just in case Germany decides to ask."

After a moment of silence Adam spoke up. "So you're the long lost nation. America, Washington explained everything to me already."

"Adam is Head of Security here at the base. He is a good friend of mine." Washington smiled at his friend.

Adam returned his smile but then looked at Alfred. "I'm also sick of the Union. Both of us are," Washington nodded in agreement. "The slavery, the corruption, you either are rich and work for the government, or you're poor and looked down upon."

Alfred frowned at this news. "That sounds awful."

"Yes, it is," Washington gave him a determined stare. "That's why we decided to do something."

Alfred felt himself smiling. "Déjà vu." He muttered.

"Many other groups on Earth and in space colonies have already started to rise. Many people here in the base alone want change," Adam gave Alfred a hard stare. "How would you feel about coming out of 'retirement'?" he asked with a smirk.

Alfred stared at both of them for a moment as they waited for his answer. He smiled at them. "How could I say no?" 'After all, I have questions of my own that need answers.' He added to himself. Adam and Washington grinned at each other and immediately started to discuss their plans.

-Meanwhile-

"Alfred!" Germany bolted out of bed and looked around the room. He was back in his own suite, one of the best rooms on the base. Laying on a chair near his bed was his coat and on the ground next to him were his boots. He ran his fingers through his golden hair. 'War es nur ein traum?' he wondered. Suddenly he became aware of a throbbing pain in his head.

"Hallo, West! You're finally awake," Germany fliched at the loud voice shot through his head. Prussia strutted into the room and handed Germany some water and some pain meds. "You were out cold when one of the scientist brought you back," when Germany didn't take the water or medication Prussia gave him a concerened look. "Was ist falsch? You look very unawesome."

"I… thought I saw Alfred." Germany admitted.

Prussia stared at him sorrowfully. "You know that isn't possible. Now here," Prussia grinned and forced the water and medication into Germany's hands. "You need to take this. The ceremony will start soon and I'm pretty sure you don't want to head over there with a hangover."

Germany sighed. "Ja."

"The awesome me will be watching TV while you get ready." Prussia stated as he left Germany to get ready. Germany swallowed the pain meds and grabbed his jacket. He was buttoning it up when he saw something on his jacket. He reached down and gently pulled a hair off his jacket. It was a strand of wheat colored strand of hair.

"East," He called gently as he inspected the strand. "The scientist that brought me to my room, what did he look like?"

"Oh, him," Prussia answered from the other room. "Middle aged looking guy, brown hair dark eyes average looking. Why?"

"No reason… Just curious." He turned the strand of hair around his fingers and became lost in thought.

* * *

German:

Nein- no

War es nur ein traum- Was it just a dream

Was ist falsch- What is wrong

Hallo- hello


	5. Chapter 4: Planning

AN: Hello everyone! I hope you are having an awesome day today. I would like to say thank you for the support and reviews from you awesome people. Seriously it make me happy to see people responding to the story. I'm sure you here this from other authors but it really makes us happy when you do. Really it does so thank you Arrival of Tears, pexiepie, kingdomheartslover13, and blueorgray1236. Happy awesomeness for all of you.

Kingdomheartslover13, you are right, there isn't enough love for GermanyxAmerica. I happen to like that paring as well so it might turn into that but I will still probably show Alfred with other pairings as well, although he will only end up with one person. Oh, and don't worry. USUK is a popular pairing but I can't do it because I have... plans for the Uk. Plans that would be spoiled if he ended up with America in the end.

It is still a bit slow to my liking but this chapter explains a lot and even talks about what happened to some other countries. This chapter and the previous one feel like a giant prologue and looking back I feel like I should have grouped them altogether but after this I will be picking up the pace as the revolution begins. But anyways I've blabbered on enough, hope you guys enjoy this chapter and remember to have an awesome day.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

Alfred sat on the windowsill looking out at the landscape. It's been two weeks sense the nations left to colonize Mars and there had yet to be any conflict among the nations. He sat there silently wondering how his former friends were doing. In a nearby room Washington was talking to a group of people, who Alfred had yet to meet. Washington told him that he and Adam have been trying to convince them for ages to rebel against the nations but have failed. He hopes that Alfred's existence would persuade them to join them in forcing the nations off of Mars.

The sound of the door opening caught Alfred's attention. Adam stepped out and gestured for him to enter. He slipped off the window ledge and followed him into the room. There were mutable armchairs in the room along with two loveseats. Washington and Adam were the only ones standing; the other six were all sitting as they listened to Washington speak. When Alfred entered they all turned to look at him. A woman with shoulder length curly blonde hair and slightly gaunt features stood up and walked over to Alfred, studying him. One she was done staring she turned back towards Washington. "I have to admit, Daniel," She settled back down into her armchair, grinning. "I thought you were lying but he really is alive."

Alfred looked at her puzzled by her words. Washington turned to Alfred with a smile on his face. "This is Ross. She collects intelligence. She knows everything; history, culture, people, you name it."

"Oh please, Washington. You're making me blush." She said coyly.

Before Washington could comment Adam interrupted. "I believe interdictions are in order," Adam made his way over to the center of the room and started introducing the other five. "This is, Jefferson, he is the leader of the Alpha base and head of all medical facilities on the planet," a man in his late fifties nodded to Alfred. His hair was grey along with his eyes. "This is Franklin, lead scientist at Omega base and his partner, Madison," The two men smiled at Alfred, who returned it. "This is Coronal Hamilton," A dashing young man waved at Alfred from the corner. "And this is Wolcott, she is a member of the I.U.I." A stern looking woman gave Alfred a small wave.

Washington leaned over to Alfred and said. "International Union Inspector, pretty much a universal ambassador. It was part of the Union Treaty. They are a completely neutral party that jumps in if the war grows too large or if Russia wants to spy on what the other nations are doing."

Hamilton spoke as he watched Alfred with curious eyes. "Are you really _the_ United Sates?"

"Yes, I am." Alfred replied.

Hamilton leaned back in his chair. "You look more like a teenaged brat than a nation." He stared at Alfred and smirked at him.

Alfred stared at the man for a moment before glaring at him, his blue eyes turning dark with irritation. "I may look young but I am a nation." He scowled at Hamilton.

Hamilton just smiled at him. "Don't worry I believe you."

Washington cleared his throat in an effort to get their attention. "Shall we continue," he asked as he looked around at his colleges. When he had all of their attention he continued the discussion. "For years the rulers of the world have gone out of control. They became dictators and continued slavery and those born on Earth are treated like second class citizens! The nations of the world have adopted a 'you're either with them or your will be crushed' policy. This is a new start here on Mars. We can create a place where people can be free of their tyranny."

"Washington," Franklin spoke up and looked at his peer with sympathy. "I understand your feelings and bringing America before us did give us some motivation, but this is different than the American Revolution. It's not us against the British; it's us against the world!" The others nodded in agreement and whispered among themselves.

America frowned at them. "Heroes never give up. There has to be a way."

Franklin looked towards America and scowled. "I don't see one. This is different than anything you have encountered."

"We can't just stand by and do nothing!" Adam exclaimed.

"And what if we do act against the nations and we fail? What then? Should we throw away everything we worked for, for a hopeless cause?" Madison questioned. Soon they were arguing among themselves shouting even. The only one who didn't fight was Ross, who sat back and watched.

Alfred scooted towards her. "Ross?"

She turned towards him and gave him a tired smile. "Is there something I could help you with?"

"Tell me, how long does it take to reach Mars?" he asked.

"With today's technology it takes about six months. They usually launch from one of the colonies that orbit Earth. A launch window only appears every twenty-six months, though. " She answered.

"I see, tell me about the nations and their arrival. Those ships were obviously not just personal shuttles. And do space colonies only orbit earth?"

"Well yes, each nation has come with five cruisers. It costs quite a bit to send people to mars so the brought civilians and soldiers with them to start colonies here, as for the space colonies; yes. When they were created the nations didn't wish to venture to far from Earth. They can grow food up in the colonies but material, like iron or other ores, would require venturing further out into space and no one had the money to after the war," She explained. "Why do you ask?"

"Do you have a plan, Alfred?" Washington appeared over Alfred's shoulder with a questioning look.

"Uh, well, sort of," Alfred rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to explain. "They are limited: Limited soldiers, Limited civilians, and thus limited amount of land they can claim at a time. You said earlier that other people want to rebel as well. The people are just scared but if we give then courage then they will fight for us. Obviously they are not trained soldiers, but we know the land well. So we could easily use Guerrilla warfare against their troops," Alfred crossed his arms and gazed into space as he talked. "They obviously cannot just bring more troops whenever they want so they would have their hands tied if their troops were dying and their people were turning against them. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try to turn the Nations against each other. This 'Union Treaty' may have kept them from starting large scale wars for a long time but I know them. All because they signed a treaty doesn't mean that they will trust each other. It's never that easy," Realizing that the room had gone quiet, Alfred stopped and looked around at the group. Embarrassed he put his hands in his pocket and shrugged. "That's just me thinking."

"Yes. That would be the best plan of attack. It is effective without us jumping out and saying 'Hey we're rebels here to attack you'" Hamilton stated. He smiled at Alfred in approval.

Washington looked around at the group grinning but then turned serious "Well; now we have a way to fight the Nations. Adam and I plan to go through with this. Those who do not want to join us should leave now and never speak of this to others." He scanned each face. Some looked at each other hesitantly; others just stared back with determination. No one stood up to leave.

When it became obvious that everyone was joining the fight Adam smiled and whispered to Alfred. "Over one hurdle."

The discussion lasted for hours as they talked over where and who to strike first; or how to gain followers. Soon it was dark and they were all departing back to their usual posts. "We will have another gathering a month from now," Washington told Alfred. "Until then we shall each do what we can to gain followers then we will start attacking," Alfred nodded. Washington and Alfred made their way down the hallway and to their rooms to turn in for the night. "On a different note, you have a new room now, one of the suites on the top floor. I had one of my assistance fill up the drawers and kitchen for you."

Alfred grinned at him. "Cool! Thanks, dude," Washington escorted Alfred to his new room, smiling and talking along the way. "Um… I have a question."

"Ask away, Alfred."

"What can you tell me about the other Nations? How much have they changed sense I… died." Alfred asked.

Washington paused for a moment before answering. "I do not know about all the Nations. Only a few and it would take a while to talk about the ones I know," He paused again but sighed and continued when he saw Alfred looking at him eagerly. "Well, first let's start with Russia. He had the world under his thumb after the war but slowly the other nations started breaking off and doing their own thing. They say that he grew more violent and drank more after the war," Alfred frowned. 'Russia… Drink more? Impossible.' "Um… England is very unstable. The representative doesn't really care about things anymore and often sails around in is private ship robbing people. Germany is a military power and is ruled by the military. He is usually the one that keeps Russia from doing anything drastic. In fact I think, as Nations, he and Russia are close; although no one is as close to Russia as Canada."

"What?!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Yes. Without you Canada didn't have to worry about anyone thinking that him expanding his military would be a threat so he started focusing on warfare. They are not known for being offensive but instead they have good defensive tactics, snipers, and spies. I guess they excel at it because they have a talent for disappearing."

Alfred frowned. "I would have never thought my brother to be a threat. I love my brother."

"Well... I'm sure he knew that. Anyways, Prussia is his own country again and is obviously close with Germany. Besides those things there is nothing of note really. If you want to know more you should ask Ross," Washington stopped in front of a door and handed Alfred a pair of keys. "Here you go your keys to your new room! Rest up and I'll see you tomorrow." They waved goodbye and Washington left for is own room."

Entering the room Alfred was surprised at how nice the room was. It was decorated Victoria style, like the rest of the base, and had the latest electronics. As he entered a female robotic voice spoke to him. "Good evening, sir. I am you virtual assistant, Alona. Is there anything you require?"

Alfred stared around the room looking for the source of the voice. Looking towards the kitchen he saw a thin glass screen sitting on the black marble counter top. It was showing the face of a woman smiling at him. "Uh… I would like a Coke otherwise I'm fine."

"One Coke, coming up," She stated happily. Suddenly a glass Coke bottle dropped from the fridge and a tray that was attached to it. The try then locked the bottle in place, detached its-self from the fridge, and flew over to Alfred. When Alfred took the soda from the platform it flew back to the fridge and placed it-self back in its original place. "If you need anything more from me, feel free to just ask."

Alfred stood there staring at the blank screen for a moment, then a grin slowly appeared on his face. "This… is so awesome." He muttered happily to himself. Exploring the suite some more he found that it had a kitchen, master bedroom, living room, master bath, and a large walk in closet. He looked through the closet and saw that some of the clothes were very regal and made of silk and most of it was blue. Sipping his Coke his closed the closet door and walked about out towards the living room. Branching off the living room was a balcony that over looked the valley. He opened the door and immediately felt a cool wind hit his face. Stepping out onto the balcony he leaned on the railing. As he sat there lazily sipping his drink he thought about the nations. He tried to remember the war but nothing came to mind. Alfred frowned obviously frustrated at his lack of memory. Once he was finished with his drink he made his way back inside and headed to bed.

Alfred growled when his eyes were suddenly invaded by light. As far as he was concerned, at that moment the light of the morning sun was the worst enemy that he ever faced. Pulling the blankets over his head he hid under the covers trying to ignore the bane of his existence.

"Alfred, get up!" shouted a voice. Washington, Alfred knew then that he was the real source of evil. Suddenly Alfred felt something get dropped on him.

Slowly sitting up he rubbed his eyes then looked at what was dropped on him. It was clothes. "Wha… What do you want?" Alfred groaned.

Washington smirked. "We are heading out. We are going to check on how some nearby colonies are doing."


	6. Chapter 5: Visit to a colony

AN: Hello everyone! Hope you are having an awesome day today or night. Depending on when you're reading this. Thank you to everyone who favorited and to those who are following this story! You all are so awesome. I see some comments saying that you guys usually don't read stories like this but you like this one and that makes me so happy! WooisLegit I'm glad I made your day by naming people after the founding fathers. Truthfully I though it might have been a bit to much to name them after the founding fathers but I'm glad that you and blueorgray1236 enjoyed that. :D kingdomheartslover13 I also can not stand horror movies, but I can play horror video games just fine for some reason. Anyways I'm sorry to say that there might be a little bit of horror, just a little, near the ending. It wont be that bad though I promise.

I"m glad that I've been able to make your guy's day with this story and I hope to make it even better as it goes on and even better when I start the sequel. So enjoy yourselves and have an awesome day. :D

Disclaimer: I OWN HETALIA! :D ... biggest lie I've ever told. I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

Alfred sat in the back of the armored vehicle and flipped through pictures on the monitor attached to the back of the passenger seat. He readjusted his glasses, which Washington found and fixed for him. They were heading to the closest colony, New Ottawa.

As Alfred flipped through before and after pictures of Martian landscape he asked. "So why am I heading out to this colony? I thought I would be hiding my existence not heading out into the open."

Adam looked over his shoulder at Alfred, smirking. "So would you rather be stuck in a room all day or would you like to get and help us observe the enemy?"

Washington chuckled. "Now Adam if Alfred wants to question us maybe we should turn around and take him back to the base. He obviously doesn't want to go out and explore."

"NO," exclaimed Alfred a little too quickly, causing both men to smile. "I mean, I'm fine going to the colony. I was just thinking that I just can't walk around in the open. What if someone recognizes me?"

"I wouldn't worry about that. Russia went through great lengths to try to erase your face from history. The only people who would know what you look like would be the nations." Adam replied.

"Ross knew who I was." Alfred pointed out.

"Well that's Ross's job."

Suddenly something outside the window caught Alfred's attention. Alfred turned to look out the window and saw a clock tower peeking out over the tree tops. As they drove closer the forest suddenly cut off and they saw that the colonists picked a spot by a wide river and were cutting down trees to make room for building. They stopped just outside the clearing and got out of their vehicle. Gazing around Alfred was surprised to see that they already had several buildings up. They were all plain buildings built out of a mixture of wood and stone materials, but in the center of them all was a large Victoria style building built out of metal and stone. Large machines moved throughout the colony doing various tasks and grouped together in one area were a couple of tents that seemed to be used by military personnel.

Alfred stared at it in awe then looked back towards Washington. "It's only been a week and they are already this far?"

Washington nodded. "I'm actually surprised that this is as far as they have gotten. With all the technology that they have at their disposal you would think that they would have much more built."

"Washington," called out a voice. The trio turned to see a military officer running towards them. The man stopped and held out his Washington. "Sir, you should have notified us that you were coming. The Canadian representative is out today."

Washington shook his hand. "My apologizes, me and my companions here were just seeing how everything was going. You wouldn't mind if we took a look around, would you?"

The man shook his head. "Of course not, sir. I will notify my soldiers to let them know that you are here." Washington nodded and with that the man ran off to continue his work.

Adam smiled. "Looks like the Representative, what was his name… Marty, is out today. Lucky us."

"It's Matthew." Alfred then gave Washington a puzzled look. "What was that about?"

"Well I am head of the Revelations. It is part of my job to monitor any major changes that happen to the landscape on Mars. That includes the creation of settlements. So I have to head out and visit each settlement," Washington sighed. "In a way it really is pointless for me to visit considering that I could just take pictures of the changes through a satiate but rules are rules and in this case we can use it to our advantage. Adam will be discussing security details with the military personnel. You and I will explore the settlement." Adam nodded and made his towards the group of tents.

"So all we are going to do is explore the colony?" Alfred asked.

Washington nodded. "Yes. Once we reach their main building we will start planting bugs," Washington handed Alfred a small black box. When Alfred opened it, it held small black devices. "Have you planted bugs before?"

Alfred looked at him over the rims of his glasses. "Yes I know how to plant bugs."

Washington smiled at him. "Just asking." They then wandered around the settlement looking at the general store that was set up and other buildings and talking to civilians. Washington did the talking. The people here either spoke French or Russian. Eventually they reached the main building, which Alfred discovered was called Maple Hall.

Alfred stared at the beautiful building as they entered through a pair of large metal doors. The interior was decorated with red and white rugs and furniture. Gold vases, sitting on small dark wooden tables, held White Trilliums, a beautiful flower with three petals. A long red carpet split the entrance hall in two and led up a flight of large marble stairs. Alfred looked around the building admiring its beauty when he realized something. He was alone.

"Uh… Washington?" He looked around but couldn't see his companion anywhere. The only people in the room besides him were two Mounties standing by the door. Alfred nervously made his way through the building. He glanced around but couldn't find Washington anywhere. Eventually after checking a couple of rooms he decided to place the bugs himself and head back to the vehicle once he was done. So he went through the building going where he could and planting the devices.

Nearly an hour later he looked into the box and discovered that he only had a few more left. "A couple more rooms then I'll head back." He looked around the abandoned hallway and randomly picked a room to bug. He opened the door on his left and found that I was a large conference room with another door on the other side. At the end of the large silver table was a screen, probably used for presentations. Other than that the room was empty.

Alfred walked down the table and to the other door. It was locked. "Alright then." Alfred turned to the table to look for a place where the bug couldn't be seen when he heard it; the turning of a key. He panicked and ducked under the table just before the door opened. From where he was crouched Alfred could see two pairs of shiny black boots enter the room.

"Russie, I'm glad you came all the way to meet with me but I did have a prior engagement. Also I already told everyone that I wouldn't be here today." Alfred froze at the familiar voice.

The man he was talking to chuckled. "Прости меня, I decided that it would be good to check on your settlement and how you're doing," The two men stopped next to where Alfred was hiding. "You seem disappointed that I stopped by, Matvey" Alfred tensed up. 'Out of all the people…'

"N-No! I'm not disappointed… It's just… Usually you don't come to see me this time of year. You always avoid me around Union day." Canada's voice was quiet as he leaned against the edge of the table.

The room fell into silence at the mention of Union Day. After a few seconds Russia responds. "Now is the time to forget the past, da?"

"Yes… I suppose."

"Why the hesitation, comrade?"

"I-Its nothing…. Somethings are just… hard to forget."

Alfred saw Russia step closer to Canada. "Если это трудно для вас, я помогу тебе забыть." The room suddenly got quiet. Alfred wondered if he should peek out to see what was happening when he heard it. Someone was moaning. Alfred felt sick.

"Ivan." Canada moaned. Alfred saw Russia's hand slide down to Canada's crotch. 'Oh god I can't see this!' Alfred squeezed his eyes shut. Soon afterwards he heard the sound of someone getting up on the table and more moaning. Something fell to the ground next to Alfred. Curious he slowly opened his eyes to see a red jacket similar to the Mountie uniforms he saw earlier. A pair of glasses fell safely on top of them. '…. Get a fucking room.' Alfred cursed to himself. As they continued Alfred felt himself getting angry. 'He's touching my bro… in ways I don't approve of.' Alfred clenched his fists holding back the urge to leap out from underneath the table and punch the Russian in the face.

He looked back at growing pile of clothes and saw Russia's pants drop down to his ankles along with his boxers, revealing his large throbbing member. Alfred immediately felt the need to tear his eyes out and burn them. He leaned against the table leg staring out into space. Soon he heard is brother moaning and screaming Russia's name along with the sound of skin hitting skin. While that was going on above him Alfred look over his shoulder at the table leg behind him then silently placed a bug there.

Outside Adam stood by the vehicle waiting for Washington and Alfred. He glanced at his wristwatch: ten to five. "Adam," He looked up to see Washington running towards him. "Have you seen Alfred?!"

"No! I thought he was with you!" Adam exclaimed.

"We were in Maple Hall when I lost him. We need to find him."

"Right, let's split up and…" Adam glanced over Washington's shoulder and saw Alfred walking towards them.

Washington turned and saw him. "Alfred! There you are! Where were you?" he asked.

Alfred approached them and stared blankly at them. "I'm done." He stated and got into the vehicle.

Washington gave him a puzzled look. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not talking about it." Alfred scowled.

Adam shrugged and climbed into the vehicle. Washington did the same and soon they were off to the base. Adam smiled at Washington. "Want know what I found out?"

Washington raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"You know that some people were able to sneak onto Mars while it was in development no matter how hard we tried to keep them away?"

"Yes. What about them?"

"Well it turns out that some of them have formed a group and have been attacking soldiers."

Alfred, who was silent for a while, finally spoke up. "Why have they been attacking soldiers?"

Adam looked back at him. "Each time they attack they tell them that they won't tolerate the nations taking their land. They were here first and the nations have no right building there; that's basically what they are saying."

"Sounds familiar." Alfred commented.

Adam smiled. "For you, I bet it does."

Washington sat there for a moment before asking. "Is there any way we could get in contact with them?"

"No one knows but who says that we have to find them," Adam smirked. "Why not let them come to us?"

Alfred nodded. "Sounds like a plan, but what will we do when they find us?"

"Ask them to join us obviously." Adam answered.

"Before or after they kill us?" Washington pointed out.

Adam rolled his eyes. "They won't kill us. They just defeat the soldiers then send them back with the warning. We need people and they would be perfect for it. No one has been able to find them yet and they have been able to outsmart groups of soldiers. I think it's worth a shot."

Alfred nodded. "Alright let's try tomorrow." Having a plan they spent the rest of the ride in silence.

* * *

Russian:

прости меня- forgive me

Если это трудно для вас, я помогу тебе забыть - If it is hard for you, I will help you forget.

French:

Merci- Thank you


	7. Chapter 6: Surprise Meeting

AN: Hello everyone! Hope you are having an awesome day today. I have some good and bad news. Good news: I updated! Bad news: I'm having internet trouble and there will probably be longer periods between updating. I promise that I will update when I can. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know I did. :) I shall now continue watching the Late Late show. :) have an awesome day everyone!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

"Are you sure they will come tonight?"

"Yes I'm positive."

"And they will be here?"

"Yes, yes."

"I'm not sure this will work. The chances of us finding them are slim to none."

"Hmm... yes I suppose it's more likely that they will find us."

"That's... reassuring." Washington and Adam whispered to each other as they moved through the forest. Behind them Alfred followed silently as he scanned the dark woods. Above them two moons shined down on the woods. He looked up at the larger moon and sighed. 'I don't think I will ever get use to two moons'. He wondered.

"-derstand?" Washington's voice interrupted his thoughts.

Alfred looked down from the moon. Washington was looking at him waiting for his response. "Oh... I'm sorry what did you say?"

"If we find them, I don't want you to say anything strange, or tell them about yourself... or say anything that might provoke them, or act strange... you know it would be better if you didn't talk at all and let us do the talking." Washington finished with a smile.

Alfred frowned. "You can't expect me to keep quiet the whole time."

Adam chuckled. "I think that it's a nice goal." That remark earned him a scowl.

"I can't keep on hiding like this. I need to get out there and let the world know I'm alive sometime!" he exclaimed.

"That doesn't mean now."

"Stop," Adam hissed. They came to a halt. "This is the area where most of the attacks happen," he stated gesturing to the woods around them. "If we are to find them, it will be in this area."

Alfred looked at the dark forest around them. "Should we split up or stay together?"

"Not sure. We could cover more ground if we split up, but if they get hostile then we would be at a disadvantage." Washington glanced nervously through the trees.

"Well even if we stay together we are still at a disadvantage." Adam pointed out.

Washington sighed. "Right, let's split up then. We will meet back here in an hour." They agreed and set off in different directions.

Alfred crept through the dark woods. He watched the darkness carefully for any signs of their target. Time slipped by and soon Alfred found himself distracted by his surroundings. For years making Mars habitable was nothing but a fantasy, but here he was. He once again eyed the two moons in the sky the larger was setting while the smaller one was still creeping across the sky. 'It's beautiful'. He thought as he admired the moons. He looked down from the sky and found himself in a small clearing. Alfred smiled at the beautiful scenery.

His calming walk came to a screeching halt when a shout reached his ears: Washington. Alfred turned towards the direction of the shout and broke out in a sprint. He made his way through the forest that seemed a lot less friendly. Running into a clearing he saw Adam on the ground surrounded by dark figures. Alfred didn't bother to alert the figures before he ran up and punched one of them in the jaw. He turned to the second figure and kicked him the in stomach before grabbing the third. Using his unnatural strength he threw them man across the small clearing and into a tree. Caught off guard the attackers scrambled and retreated back into the woods.

"Adam," Alfred ran over to Adam who was hunched over on the ground. "Adam! Are you alright!?"

Adam groaned and tried to slowly stand up. "...No..."

"Why!? What's wrong?! Did they break some bones?! Did they stab you anywhere?! Poke your eyes out?! Are you bleeding?!" Alfred panicked.

Adam managed to get at his feet but remained bent over with his hands on his knees. Moaning Adam looked up at Alfred. "No... No... they kicked me in the balls."

Alfred stared at him before exclaiming. "That's all?"

Adam suddenly grabbed his collar and pulled him down to his level and gave his a cold glare. "Nation or not, how would you feel if I kicked you in the balls with a steel toed boot." He growled.

"N-NO, no. Um, it would hurt." Alfred admitted with a slow nod.

Adam nodded. "You bet it would." He let go of Alfred's collar and slowly tried to stand up straight. Washington's shouts grabbed their attention once more. Pushing the pain to the back of his mind Adam started running towards the shouts with Alfred following close behind him.

Reaching Washington the fighting began once more as Alfred and Adam tried to fend off the attackers. Looking at them more clearly Alfred saw that there was nothing much to go on. They wore masks to hide their identities and wore dark heavy clothing. There were four attackers, one was struggling with Washington. Adam jumped in to try to pry the man off him but was cut off by a one of the attackers. Alfred, realizing that it was only fair, took on the other two.

As they fought it became obvious that the attackers were out matched. They were being pushed. As Alfred took out one of them he saw Adam handling his attacker well and Washington was winning. Alfred turned his attention to the last attacker and threw a punch at him with all of his strength.

Only to have it caught. The attacker gripped his arm and flipped Alfred over his shoulder. Alfred gasped as the air was knocked out of him. He didn't have any time to catch his breath before the man straddled him pinning Alfred to the ground. Adam ran over and tried to pull the man but was knocked out cold when the man punched him in the side of his head. Alfred grabbed him and tried to force him off but was met with equal force. Alfred glanced at Adam's unconscious form; Washington was nowhere to be seen.

A laugh caught his attention followed by a smooth voice with a southern accent. "Well, isn't this a surprise?"

Alfred looked back at the attacker. He tried to be more forceful but was surprise when his strength was matched. "Get off. We were not here to attack you."

The attacker nodded. "Aren't yah? Well, seeing yah now I suppose I can believe that."

Alfred glared and shouted. "Then why are you still attacking me?!"

For a moment Alfred swore that he could see a smile underneath the mask. "Probably 'cause I'm feelin' a bit vengeful." The attacker then broke through Alfred's guard and punched him in the jaw, knocking Alfred out cold.

..

Alfred's eyes fluttered open as he regained consciousness. The first thing he noticed was that the room he was in was dimly lit and dusty. It looked like an underground bunker that had been neglected for years. The second thing that came to his attention was that he wasn't able to move. He was strapped down to a chair. His wrists, ankles, and chest had thick leather binds across them. Alfred tried to tug on them to free himself but found that no matter how hard he tried they wouldn't break. 'Where is everyone.' He wondered. What happened in the forest came back to him and he started to worry. He tried to look around the room but from what he could see he was alone.

"Worried about yer pals?" A voice behind him asked. It was the voice of the attacker.

"What did you do to them? Tell me." Alfred demanded.

The man sighed. "Yah were always tryin' to be the hero. Maybe you should stop worrin' about yer pals and try to focus more on what's gonna happen to yah," Alfred could hear foots steps slowly making their way around the chair to face him. "What I'm gonna do to yah, Alfie."

Alfred's sky blue eyes met red ones. A strong feeling of hatred started bubbling up inside him. "It's you. What are you doing here?"

The man faked being hurt. "What's this? Yer not happy to see me?"

Alfred frowned at him. "It's... been a while. I was hoping that I wouldn't see you again."

The man nodded. "It has been a while, centuries actually. Do yah remember the last time yah saw me? I sure do." He smiled.

Alfred tore his eyes away from the man to glare at nothing in particular. "... 1865."

The man smiled and put his hand on the back of Alfred's chair. "Yeah, the end of the American Civil war: Good times," Suddenly his hand balled into a fist and smashed into the back of Alfred's skull. "Good times." The man stepped into the light and Alfred felt like he was looking into a mirror.

"Adam Jones... South. What are you doing here, alive?" Alfred asked ignoring the throbbing pain in the back of his skull.

"Just hangin'. Creating a country of my own. After yah died I was reborned in your ruins. The other countries weren't found of me and sent me off into yonder. Eventually I landed here with some of my pals. I must say that I was surprised that yah were alive, Alfie."

"Where's my friends?" Alfred asked.

"Oh where is the fun in tellin' yah? I like guessin' games." South smirked.

"WHERE ARE THEY!" He screamed.

South shook his head. "tsk, tsk. You forget that we are on the same side, Alfie. Yah'll got to understand that we want the same thing. We both want to push the Nations off Mars so that we can live again."

"I swear to god, South, if you don't tell me I'll-"

"Yah'll what? Glare at me to death? How terrifying," Alfred opened his mouth but was interrupted by South. "Yah know, I think that I will let yah cool yer head." He smiled and made his way to the doo

"SOUTH!" Alfred screamed at his back. South just smiled and closed the door behind him leaving Alfred there alone.


	8. Chapter 7: Raid

AN: Hey, everyone! Hope you are all having an awesome day today. I have internet again :D yay! I would have updated last night but I had to take care of my roommates. But now I have updated and happy to do so! As usual I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and is following because it just makes my day to see that you all are enjoying it and I truly was upset when I couldn't update for you guys. But I'm back! Back in black! Well not really, I'm wearing yellow... my yellow pjs one moment *Changes* BACK IN BLACK! alright! So anyways, Have fun, enjoy this chapter, and stay awesome.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

No food. No water. No company. The only light came from the flickering candles that dotted the room. It's not surprising to know that the lights were not working in the worn down bunker. With no way to see the sun or no clock Alfred lost track of time in his prison. His stomach felt tight and his tongue dry but he ignored it. The pain from the straps that bound him to the chair was more painful. They were so tight that they left no room to move.

For the hundredth time that day he glared at the slightly rusted door. Occasionally he would hear someone move on the other side. As if summoned by Alfred's hatred the bane of his existence suddenly walked through the door.

"Good evenin, Alfie," South smiled, his red eyes gleaming with amusement. "Have ya calmed down yet? Ye've been quiet for days."

Alfred glared at him. "I got tired of shouting."

South gasped in mock surprise. "Alfred Jones tired of talking?! Impossible!"

"Very funny," Alfred sneered. "When you said you were going to let me cool down I didn't think you would leave me in here for days."

"Well… I suppose part of it was me being a bit vengeful. After all ya shot me last time we met. Ya shot me right in the heart," He admitted. South made his was over to Alfred's chair and stood next to him. "Have you cold down?" he asked.

"That depends on what you have to say."

South nodded. "Alright, well, for once we're all on the same side here. I want the other nations off Mars and so do you. Me and my group of outcasts have been attacking the nations here ever sense they've arrived. Lucky for me I'm a fast learner and learning how to work modern tech was easy. After I came back I was hacking into the networks of other nations to try to figure out what happened and what I should do. They found me of course and threw me here. We can only do so much, separate. Yah have the brains and I have the brawn. We can sort this out together so how about it? Think yah and yer buddies can do this without soldiers?"

Alfred stared at South wrestling between his need for allies and his hatred for the man. "Fine… fine. Now get me out of here."

Smiling South reached down and started undoing the straps. Once they were all gone Alfred stood up and groaned from the pain in his muscles.

"Shall we go get something to eat?" South asked. Alfred's stomach answered for him as a growled. Smirking South walked to the door and motioned Alfred to follow. Alfred followed him through the worn down hallway. As they walked down the hallway the rebels stole glances at Alfred, who stared back.

South opened the door to the cafeteria for him and Alfred was greeted by two familiar voices. "Alfred! You're alright!" Washington and Adam got up from their seats and ran over to Alfred.

"Yeah, I guess I'm alright" Alfred smiled. "I'm glad you guys are okay."

"Sorry to interruptin, but the sooner ya eat the better," South said. He gestured to the nearest table. "I'll grab the grub." He strutted off towards the front of the cafeteria to where the food line was.

"Alfred," Adam looked at him concerned. "Are you alright? What did they do to you?" he asked.

"The Psycho tied me to a chair and left me there for days with no food or water." Alfred growled.

Washington shook his head. "He said that he was letting you cool your head."

"Right," Alfred scoffed. "That and getting a little bit of revenge."

"So… did South talk to you about allying ourselves with them?" Adam glanced over his shoulder at South.

Alfred nodded. "Yes and I agreed. He's right when he says that we can't do this alone."

Before either of them could say anything South returned and placed a plate full of food down in front of Alfred. Muttering a thank you, Alfred dug in. "I was thinkin," South sat down across from Alfred, smiling. "Ya'll should to come with when we ambush the British." He said.

"The British," Adam gave him a confused look. "Their colony is nowhere near here."

Alfred interrupted. "Where is 'here' anyways?" he asked.

"It an old base from when the terraforming of Mars just started." Adam explained. "Usually we get rid of the bases we move out of but some of them we left, thinking that we would return to them. We never did. This one was the former Revelations base, just west of the Canadian colony."

South nodded. "Anyways, the British are sending a gift to the Russians and are stoppin in the New Ottawa on the way. When they leave the colony we plan to ambush them."

"What is their gift?" asked Washington.

South shrugged. "I don't know. But, mind ya, I plan to find out. Once ya'll are done eating we'll get suited up. We are heading out tonight." The trio looked at each other and nodded.

Alfred, Adam, Washington, South and several other Rebles quietly made their way through the dense woods. In the distance they could hear the rumbling of vehicles as they slowly made their way down the makeshift road over the sound of pouring rain. "Just up ahead," South Whispered. "Is Colonial Road."

"It's a makeshift road they put in that connects all the colonies." Adam explained.

South looked at his watch. "It's 20:15," They stopped close to the road and hid among the wood. Their uniforms blended in with the forest, camouflaging them. "They should be here soon." They stood still, waiting, for their target.

Soon the Vehicle, accompanied by several soldiers walking on foot, slowly came into view. Alfred looked at the soldiers soaked uniforms. "They don't look like average soldiers." He commented. Their uniforms were red and white with silver linings and buttons.

"Hm… I suppose ye're right," South whispered. "But that won't stop us: Attack at my signal." He raised his hand, getting ready to signal them to attack.

_Blood covered the ground, staining American soil. Bodies of soldiers were scattered in the woods and the clearing. Alfred glanced out from behind the tree holding his gun at the ready. His 'borrowed' black body armor was stained with blood and covered in dirt. His glasses now had a crack in one of the lenses which caused him to adjust them constantly so the crack didn't distract him. He quickly took out the mag and glanced at the bullets inside. They were made of a poison, which formed a red crystal, which will dissolve when they come in contact with red blood cells. He heard the sound of footsteps and quickly placed the magazine back in his pistol. _

_Alfred looked back at the clearing then into the forest behind him. His rescuers, American soldiers, stood in the woods around him, weapons at the ready. He looked back at the clearing and saw British troops making their way out into the clearing. They kept a decent formation, making sure they had eyes in every direction. Alfred stared at them. His gaze never left his targets as he lifted his hand. A twitch disrupted his still features. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards into a smile. Pointing his hand forward towards the British troops the Americans jumped out from behind the trees and started shooting. The British were caught off guard but they quickly returned fire. _

"Alfred," Whispered a voice in his ear. Alfred quickly turned to see Washington next to him. "Get ready." Washington held up his gun and loaded it.

Alfred felt cold. He didn't understand the memory that came back to him. Shaking his head he decided to focus on the target at hand and loaded his own gun.

"Now!" South commanded and they all jumped out at the unsuspecting British men. They attacked the British like madmen. Hitting, shooting, punching, kicking any one that got in between them and their prize. The fight was pure chaos as they brought all their strength down upon the British.

"Alfie," Yelled South. "Get the vehicle!" he shouted. Alfred nodded and ran towards the blocky metal car.

He pulled the man that was sitting behind the wheel out and jumped into the vehicle. For a couple of seconds he stared at the controls. "Um… I think I can figure this out." He started pressing any button the seemed familiar. Soon it roared back to life.

"We ought-ta get out of here, Alfie," South called as he jumped onto the top of the Vehicle. Washington Adam jumped into the armored car. The other rebels stood around it, scanning the woods. "Onwards!" He pointed forward with a triumphant look on his face. Smiling Alfred hit the gas and moved forward.

With South's help Alfred managed to find his way back to base. They were all smiling, happy about the successful attack. When they reached the base they found themselves surrounded by a crowd of cheering rebels.

"So are ya'll ready to see what the Brits were going to give to the Russians," South asked the crowd of rebles with a grin on his face. They all cheered. "Alrighty, then, let's see what's in this trunk," Yanking the trunk up his eyes sparkled as the reflected the glimmer of gold. South let out a low whistle. Sitting in the trunk were bars of gold and other valuable ores.

They stared in awe at them for a second before South motioned one of his men to come over. "Take our treasure to the vault inside the base. Make sure it's locked up tight." South commanded. The man nodded and motioned some of the other rebels to come help him.

Adam looked at South curiously. "Vault? This base didn't have a vault."

South nodded. "We put one in. Took us a while but with some help of the Union we were able to get one," He smirked. Adam nodded in understanding. South then turned towards Alfred. "So, Alfie, What did you think of our attack?" he asked.

"Well," Alfred shrugged. "You did good but it was chaotic, random. So random that I couldn't keep track of the battle or where everyone was. I think we need to be more organized in our attack."

South nodded. "I see what you mean. Maybe we could come up with something together but for now, let's eat."

Alfred smiled. "Sweet, dude. Hey, do you guys have any cola?"

"Duh." South answered simply.

They were making their way inside when Alfred noticed that one of the rebels was standing still, armor and helmet still on. Curious he made his way over to the man. "Hey, dude, are you alright?" he asked, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. He was shorter than Alfred. He could feel the man tense up underneath Alfred's touch.

"Are you alright," he asked again. The man nodded but didn't say anything. Alfred gave the man a concerned look. "Do you want to go get something to eat," The man shook his head and continued staring at Alfred. Alfred removed his hand and shifted his weight. He felt uncomfortable with the fact that the man staring at him. "Well… Maybe your just a bit shocked from the battle," The man nodded this time and Alfred gave him a small smile. "Some food will cure that. You should go eat something," Alfred started walking and soon noticed that the man wasn't following. "You coming?" Alfred asked pointing towards the base. The man shook his head. Giving up Alfred shrugged. "Alright, just make sure you eat something." He said and headed into the base alone.

The man stood there, still and alone, staring at Alfred's retreating back as he headed into the base.


	9. Chapter 8: The man under the helmet

AN: Hello everyone! I hope you all are having an awesome day! Tonight this chapter has been brought to you by Soda: Don't drink to much or you will stay up all night long! Now that we have returned to our program I would like to thank everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed this story! You guys keep this show going and I hope you will stick with it to the end and through the sequel! I would also like to say that we have over 1,000 views! Which is a first for me! I hope to reach over 9000! hahaha... that's getting old. Anyways, I'm glad that you all are enjoying this! It really makes my day to see you guys enjoying every chapter! This concludes our program, stay tune for an important bulletin and have an awesome day.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

Above mars hovered the Russian flagship, Sputnik II. It was currently the most advance ship in Union space. Russia stood in front of a holographic projection of mars. Markings on the planet showed current locations of the colonies. He scanned the map, deep in thought. 'Итальянцы расширяется ... Ничего странного нет. Они, наверное, ищете новые странные ингредиенты положить на макаронные изделия. Германия была странно тихо, что не странно, но он почти не посещает его друзьям или брат,' his eyes amethyst eyes flickered back and forth as he scanned the map. 'Англия делает меня чувствовать себя неловко.' The sound of the door behind him disrupted his thoughts. Adjusting his scarf he turned to face his guests.

"привет." He greeted. He smiled at his guests but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'm glad you were able to come."

Germany nodded. "Guten Abend. Let's get down to business." He reached into the inner pocket of his black uniform and pulled out an envelope sealed with a waxseal.

Russia pouted. "No small talk? You could be a bit friendly."

"Nien," Germany shook his head and handed him the report. "I talked to the other nations. We have all been having trouble with rebels. England has his own plan to find more information on them and wouldn't tell me anything. After talking to the rest of the nations I compiled all the information I gathered into this report. Please read it carefully." After Russia took the report from him he quickly turned to leave but was stopped.

"So how is Prussia? Is he enjoying his land?" Russia innocently asked.

Germany looked over his shoulder. "Yes. He is doing quite well. Thank you for asking."

Russia smiled. "You haven't been seeing him or the Italian twins lately." Germany's icy eyes narrowed into a glare.

"What I do in my free time is none of your business." Germany left no room for conversation as he quickly left the room.

Russia watched Germany's back as he left the room. His eyes turned cold as he watched to door close behind the blonde. "Lithuania." He called.

"Y-Yes, Mr. Russia?" Lithuania was standing in the shadows, out of sight from most of the personnel and hidden from Russia, or so he had hoped. He stepped forward when Russia called his name. He eyed his boss nervously as he brushed a few stray strands of brown hair out of his face.

Russia gave the trembling nation a creepy smile. "I want to throw a party." Russia stated. He clapped his hands behind his back as he turned to face the smaller man.

Lithuania's navy eyes widened in surprise. "A party?" He repeated.

"Yes… a party. One of the largest parties we have ever hosted. Every Nation must attend." He tilted his head at the thought of the party. The more he thought about the more he liked the idea.

"Um… What kind of party are we hosting?" Lithuania asked with a confused expression on his face.

Russia tapped his chin in thought. "A Masquerade Ball," He finally answered. "And as I said everyone must attend, все," He moved closer to the smaller nation, who became tense but didn't back away. "I'll leave the details to you, Мой возлюбленный"

Lithuania felt his blood grow cold. "Y-Yes… Of course."

Russia smiled. "хорошо," He gently placed a gloved hand on Lithuania's head and gave him a small pat. "Я оставлю это для вас, то." Smiling Russia leaned forward and kissed the top of Lithuania's head. He then turned back to face the map of Mar. Lithuania stared at Russia's back. He felt cold and uncomfortable but knew that he couldn't fight back. He gave Russia a small bow before leaving through the same door Germany went through just a few minutes ago.

"A Masquerade Ball? Sounds fascinating." Stated a voice from across the room.

Russia looked up at the intruder and saw a woman walking towards him. She wore a blank expression as she approached the nation. Russia smiled at her. "Ah, Miss. Wolcott, a pleasure, I suppose you are here to inspect the ship?"

"Yes. It'll be quick I assure you."

"хорошо, If you need anything let one of the crew members know." He looked back towards the map and paid no attention as the woman left.

0

Alfred opened the door to his temporary quarters. Adam and Washington informed him that they will be staying at the rebel base for a week and when they leave they will take some rebels with them as new members of Revelations Security. The room was nowhere near as nice as the suite he had at Revelations but it wasn't uncomfortable. It had had its own bathroom; otherwise it was just a small room with a bed and no windows.

As he made himself comfortable someone knocked on the door. Without waiting for him to answer South walked into the room. "Hey, Alfie, how's it going?" He closed the door behind him and leaned against it.

"I'm okay," Alfred replied. They stood there in awkward silence before Alfred decided to continue. "So… I have to admit, this is slightly weird."

"Slightly weird?"

"Okay, very weird, talking to you and all," Alfred sat down on the edge of his bed and gave South an exhausted smile. "I never thought I would be in a situation like this."

South shrugged. "I'll tell ya, neither did I, but we just gotta make the best of it." He held something up to Alfred and tossed it to him. It was his bomber jacket.

"Where did you get his?" Alfred asked. He held up the jacket and looked at it gleefully.

South shrugged. "When ya were locked in your room Washington told me that yours was ruined. I just happened to have one similar so I thought I'd give it to ya. That's all." With that he casually strutted out of the room.

Alfred smiled at his old rival as he left then looked back at the jacket. It really was like his old one. He was just about to slip it on when he noticed something on the inside of the collar.

_Property of Alfred F. Jones_

It wasn't just a spare jacket… it was his. South fixed it for him. A suddenly wave off affection swept over Alfred and he slipped on his jacket with a warm smile on his face.

0

Time went by and Alfred, Washington, and Adam spent their days in the rebel base heading out on missions, training the soldiers, and talking strategy with South. The days blurred together as Alfred's schedule became cluttered and randomized.

"So, before I go to bed I need to talk to Tomas about the perimeter defenses, then talk to Hans about weaponry, and then help that nice lady down in level five with programing their security system." Alfred tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Don't forget that South wants to talk to you about locations of multiple bases, as well." Adam reminded him.

"Ah right." Alfred nodded.

"America, sir!" called a voice. Alfred turned around and saw a young man running towards him. The kid came to a halt in front of Alfred and saluted him. "Sir, Tomas and Hans wanted me to tell you that something has come up and they will not be able to meet with you today."

Alfred nodded. "Alright, then." The boy nodded and then ran off in the other direction.

Adam smiled. "Lucky you, hey, if you want I could talk to South for you. You have to get up early anyways."

"Sweet, man! Thanks!" Alfred smiled with relief. Saying goodbye to Adam he headed back to his room, eager to get to bed.

He made his way down the hall, greeting and waving at people as they past. As he hurried around a corner he ran into a familiar man. "Sorry, dude," Alfred looked down at the man. He strangely wore body armor like as if he was about to enter combat. "I didn't see you there," The man remained silent and stared at him. Alfred stared until it hit him. "Hey, you're the guy from the other day! Why are you wearing body armor?" he asked. The man looked down at himself that shrugged. "Um… right. Well I'm heading back to my room. I'll see you later?" the man didn't respond. Alfred stood there for a little while longer before slowly sidestepping the man. "Okay then… I'll see you later." Alfred walked past the man and headed down the hallway to his room.

Humming a little tune he cheerfully walked down the hall with a slight bounce to his step. His joyful mode was interrupted when he heard footsteps behind him. He stopped humming and glanced around the hall. Deciding that he was alone he continued on his way, only to hear the sound of footsteps again. Alfred slowly glanced over his shoulder and saw the quiet man following him. He couldn't see the man through the black visor of the helmet but he felt the man staring at him. He felt a shiver creep down his spine and he quickened his pace. 'This guy is a creep.'

He heard the footsteps quicken to match his pace. Alfred quickly moved towards his door and ran into his room. He was about slam the door behind him when a black combat boot stopped it. The man slammed his shoulder into the door and forced it open enough for him to slip through.

"What is your problem?!" shouted Alfred. The man didn't answer and instead closed the door and locked it. Alfred glared at him. When the man got close enough he threw a punch at the intruder. He dodged Alfred's punch and body slammed him.

Alfred stumbled backwards and fell on the floor, hitting his head on the metal floor. "Fuck!" he cursed under his breath. 'That's not normal strength!' his eyes flickered open and he tried to locate his attacker. The man straddled him and grabbed the front of his shirt. Alfred tried to push the man off of him but couldn't from his position. Despite being shorter than Alfred the attacker was skilled and had Alfred pinned down to the floor. Getting his arm free he punched as hard as he could at the man's face.

The punch shattered the side of the helmet and it slipped off the man's head. Alfred laid there in shock staring into a pair of dark eyes. "Kiku?" Alfred whispered.

Japan stared back at him. "Alfred-san."

Alfred struggled underneath him but couldn't get free. "Kiku, what are you doing? Let me go! Aren't we friends!?"

Japan's eyes narrowed into a glare. "Friends? Do you have no honor? After all you've done you dare call me a friend?"

Alfred's eyes widened in surprise. The harshness of Japan's words caught him off guard. The Japan he remembers was a quiet thoughtful man. "W-What? What did I do?" His question earned him another smack across the face.

"Because of you, I am nothing but an empty nation like Prussia-kun. Because of you I lost everything." Japan hissed.

Alfred's heart stopped. "I… did… what?"

* * *

AN: HAHAHA! I was looking through the comments and I saw that you guys all thought that it was England under that helmet! I feel a bit evil, in fact I'm probably drumming my finger tips together as you are reading this. But in all honesty I enjoyed this chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed this as well :D ... That concludes the important bulletin.

I do not know any language. I used google translate because google is my friend and I hope it isn't steering me wrong.

Russian:

Итальянцы расширяется ... Ничего странного нет. Они, наверное, ищете новые странные ингредиенты положить на макаронные изделия. Германия была странно тихо, что не странно, но он почти не посещает его друзьям или брата. Англия делает меня чувствовать себя неловко.

The italians has been expanding... nothing strange there. They probably are looking for strange new ingredients to put on pasta. Germany has been strangely quiet, which isn't strange but he barely visits his friends or brother. England is making me feel uncomfortable.

привет-Hello

все-Everyone

Мой возлюбленный-My Beloved.

Хорошо-Good

German:

guten Abend- Good evening

Japanese:

こんにちはd-hello


	10. Chapter 9: Let me refresh your memory

AN: Hey everyone! Hope you are all having an awesome day! I was happy that I was able to trick you guys into thinking that it was England. Sadly I feel like Canada really is invisible because no one noticed that Russia was cheating on him. Did anyone notice? No one? Pour Canada. I kind of feel bad because I do like Ivan but he has been the bad guy in my stories so far. I like him both as the antagonist and the protagonist so I might start a story with him as a good guy. But for now, he's the villain Anyways, I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. I enjoy writing this :D. I'm sorry that it's a short chapter and it's been a while sense I have updated this. So sorry for the wait, hope you guys enjoy it and have an awesome day!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

_Recap:_

_Alfred's eyes widened in surprise. The harshness of Japan's words caught him off guard. The Japan he remembers was a quiet thoughtful man. "W-What? What did I do?" His question earned him another smack across the face._

_"Because of you, I am nothing but an empty nation like Prussia-kun. Because of you I lost everything." Japan hissed._

_Alfred's heart stopped. "I… did… what?"_

* * *

Japan stared down at the larger man, his eyes scanning his face. "Do you not remember? Answer me." He commanded.

Alfred stared back at Japan. He stared into his eyes and said. "I do not remember. I don't remember anything that has happened."

A tense silence filled the room as they stared at one another. They observed each other, wondering if the Alfred was telling the truth. Japan loosened his grip on Alfred. "I will refresh your memory Alfred-kun," He forced Alfred up and pushed him into a nearby chair. "What is the last thing you remember?"

Alfred sighed from the chair. He was happy that Japan decided to give him a chance instead of going straight for the kill. "The last thing I remember…," he paused for a moment in thought. "It was probably that year you paid for my Christmas party." He smiled at the memory.

Japan had a small smile on his face but it went away quickly. "You missed much… if you are telling me the truth."

"I am." Alfred confidently stated.

Japan stood still, wondering what to do. After what felt like ages he finally spoke. "World War three started February 16th, 2112 and ended _5 August, 2134. It was a long and horrible war. But before that was your war with England."_

_"Arthur and I had another war?" Alfred was surprised. _

_"Yes. It was a Cold war. Like the one you had with Russia. You also introduced your Idea to terraform Mars to the other nations."_

_"SO IVAN STOLE MY IDEA! THAT BASTARD!" Alfred shouted._

_Japan sighed. "Alfred-kun, please focus," Alfred gave him a sheepish smiled and nodded. "The war lasted for a while. You and Britain were at each other throats for quite a while but nothing really changed. None of the other countries thought that it would amount to anything serious. Then one day you went missing."_

_"Missing? What happened?"_

"I do not know. You were missing for years. No one knows where you went or what happened to you. When you returned you refused to meet with the other nations. You became very anti social. Shortly after your return Russia declared War on you. You then appeared on my doorstep asking me to join you… Y-you were my friend. I trusted you so I followed you into the war," Japan's fist clenched at his sides and his eyes narrowed into a glare as he recalled the memory. "Many nations joined the war. It was you, Germany, France, Canada, Greece, and me against Russia, Spain, England, and China. Many other countries got caught in between."

"England was working with Russia?! He hates Russia!" Alfred exclaimed.

Japan nodded. "It was a shock for everyone but… you didn't seem surprised. You seemed to think that it made sense. Everyone else thought that it was weird and that they were going to self destruct. The war continued and as it dragged on many countries started to fall. One day England and China attacked me out of nowhere and your fleet could have made it in time to help me. Instead you ignored me and used the opportunity to attack China while he was focused on me. It was a major victory for you… but my land, my people… I… Was burned," Japan's voice shook in hatred as he glared down at Alfred. "England took me hostage and has been using me as a servant ever sense! I lost my land, my dignity, my pride: There I learned that you were the one who gave England and China the anonymous tip to attack where I was weakest. You sacrificed me so that you could take over China," Suddenly a blade slipped out from underneath Japan's sleeve and he pressed it to America's throat. A drop of blood dripped from the shallow cut that the movement formed. "I trusted you! I cared for you! You were my friend and you handed me over to the enemy! I knew when you returned that you weren't the same but I foolishly believed that you didn't change. Now I run into you again and you are telling me that you don't remember any of that!" Japan growled and pressed the blade closer to Alfred's flesh.

Alfred only felt misery as he looked at his former friend. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I don't remember any of it. I don't know why I acted that way or how I ended up like that… I…" His words trailed off. A cold tear trickled down his cheek.

"That's a shame. The only one who had the answers was you," Alfred stared at Japan, unsure what to say. He then closed his eyes, wondering if Japan was going to kill him. He got his answer when the Cold blade was removed from his neck.

Japan was looking down at him with a blank expression. "You maybe the Alfred that I remember becoming friends with… I will spare you today but prove me wrong and I will be back to kill you. If you prove that you are not the same as you were during the war then I can help you," He walked over and picked up his helmet. "I was sent her by England to locate the rebels. I will report to him and tell him where this base is. You and your friends have five days to clear out." He slipped the helmet onto his head and walked out the door.

After the door closed behind Japan Alfred leaned back in the chair, his head swimming with what he learned. He gently touched the shallow cut on his neck. Alfred sat there in silence as he thought about what Japan said. He also thought about the flash back he had during the raid. Japan's words kept on bring it back. '… Are they… related…' he wondered.

Nearly an hour passed when he finally stood up. "I better tell everyone…" Brushing himself off He stepped out of the room and went to look for the others.

-o-

"WHAT?!" South exclaimed. He stared at Alfred like as if he was an idiot. "Ya just let him walk away!?"

"It's a chance to regain an old friend!" Alfred argued.

Adam nodded. "I'm with Alfred. If we can get Japan on our side we will have someone on the inside."

South frowned at him. "Don't cha already have people on the inside?"

"We do, but they cannot stay in one place for too long or else people will start to get suspicious. And do not forget that Kiku is a nation." He reminded South.

South groaned. "I'll alert the men that we are moving to Revelations and abandoning the base."

Adam nodded. "It will be too suspicious if we move all of them to Revelation. When we get there we will split them up. Some will stay there while other will head to Alpha and Omega." South nodded and went to make the announcement.

Adam put his hand of Alfred's shoulder. "We should head out. Washington is already back at the base." Alfred nodded and followed Adam out.

-o-

Days later an old fashion ship sailed across the new waters. Its sails pulsed with solar energy and gathered the energy to power the ship. The crew relaxed as they watched the clouds go by. Some admired the land, the shore that they just departed from, as it faded away into the distance. In the captain's cabin Arthur Kirkland, England, gazed out at the sea. Adjusting his red coat with gold trim, he sat down at his desk. "I was surprised to see you back so soon. I never thought I would see you at the port. After all when I sent you out on your mission I thought it would take you longer." England smiled at Japan, who gave England a strained smile of his own.

"Yes, it was easier than we both anticipated. They are at the old Alpha base, the one that was abandoned thirty years ago." Japan informed him.

England nodded. "I see. We should send someone to take care of them," His green eyes shinned with approval. "I'm glad you figured out their location so quickly. The sooner we get rid of them the better." Japan only nodded.

England went to work on the papers that sat on his desk and Japan stood there in silence. He examined the room, eyeing the many expensive decorations. His dark eyes eventually fell on a picture on England's desk. It was a picture of America smiling. He realized that it was also the only picture in England's quarters. Suddenly England coughed. Japan looked up at England who raised a bushy eyebrow at him. "If there was nothing else you may leave now," Japan gave him a small bow and moved to leave the room. "Wait." England called.

"Yes?" Japan turned back to him with a confused look.

England tossed an envelope at him. "Russia is hosting a party. A Masquerade Ball, everyone must attend," Japan caught it and looked it over. "It's in a month. That's your invitation."

Japan nodded. "Yes. I will make sure to prepare for it." Bowing again he left the room.


	11. Chapter 10: A Dream

AN: What is this? An update for New World Rises? Why... yes it is :D It's been to long! Sorry I haven't updated. I've been having a slight writers block for this story, but it's gone now so don't worry. A little bit of My Immortal, that harry potter fanfiction, motivated my brain to generate ideas. And I've been unusually busy for the past couple of days and I only have been having time to write at around midnight. So after days and days I have finally got this. I have finally updated! Plus... I have something special planned for this chapter and was have an IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT ( I shall put that in all caps to get people's attention, if needed. ) at the end of this chapter so make sure to stay tuned for it. Hope you guys have an awesome day.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

* * *

_Arthur and Alfred glared at each other from across the table. "Listen here, you wanker," Arthur sneered. "I don't care what your boss says! If they are going to start putting money towards inventing new weaponry I will, too! You can't tell us what to spend our money on!"_

_"I'm not telling you what you can or can't spend your money on! I'm just saying that all because I spend a few bucks to try to get a new gun doesn't mean that you can make it into a competition!" Alfred retorted._

_"A competition?! Unlike you I wouldn't turn anything involving weapons into a game!" Arthur leaned across the table and glared into the younger nation's eyes._

_"What? I wouldn't-."_

_"That's enough," Both angry nations turned to look at the source of the voice. France stood next to them shaking his head at their shouting. The both gave him an irritated stare but before they could say anything he continued speaking. "For the past couple of months both of you have been at each other's throats. Take a flower, mes ami," Pulling out a rose he forced each nation to take one. "With this rose I hope you will reconnect your friendship and put this silly fight behind you!" He exclaimed with overly dramatic hand movements._

_After dodging one of Francis's flailing hands Arthur sighed. "If you would excuse me, I'll head back now. I think I'll take an early flight back home." With rose in hand Arthur turned and walked through the door behind him._

_"Same here!" Alfred scowled and left as well, leaving a dishearten Francis standing alone in the room._

_The flight back to the states was long and tiring. Sighing with relief He stumbled into his house and tossed his jacket on the floor next to the door. He glanced down at the rose in his hand. He wrapped it in paper in order to protect it from being damaged during the flight back. He smiled softly at it. Francis's roses always lived longer and were stronger than most. He would never tell him how he would be able to get them to grow so perfectly._

_"Welcome back from your trip." A voice called._

_Alfred grinned as he made his way to the living room. "It's good to be back, man. It always makes me uncomfortable to leave home for a long time."_

_"You seem happy. Did things go well with England?" Ludwig asked. The German closed his book and looked over his shoulder at Alfred as he entered the room. Ludwig was sitting on a comfy red couch that sat in front of Alfred's ridiculously large TV._

_Alfred scoffed. "No. He is being stubborn. We got into another fight." he added with a frown._

_Ludwig gave him a sympathetic look and shrugged. "You both fight all the time and each time you both make up. I'm sure that this fight wont be any different."_

_Alfred placed the rose on a nearby table. He stared at it with sad uncertain eyes. "I'm not sure about that... something about this fight makes me feel uneasy. He's been acting different sense the depression and the riots that happened."_

_"I'm sure he's alright. Unlike you he knows how to stay calm and think before acting." Ludwig pointed out._

_Alfred pouted slightly at Ludwig's words. "I don't know. Something is different. It gives me this... feeling. Like something bad is going to happen."_

_Ludwig stared at him in silence before a suggestive smirk played across his face. "Well then, why don't I relieve those nerves, meine Liebe?"_

_Returning his smirk Alfred strutted over, stood behind the couch, and looked down at Ludwig's face. He gently placed his hands on Ludwig's broad shoulders then slowly moved them down his muscular chest. Alfred stopped an inch away from his face and whispered. "I would like that, baby." He then closed the space between them and pressed his lips to his lover's. Ludwig nipped Alfred's lower lip and gave it a lick and his lips eagerly parted. Slipping his tongue into Alfred's warm mouth his and Alfred's tongues danced. Alfred stretched his hands down to Ludwig's crotch and felt his growing member. Alfred smiled in the kiss as the contact drew out a moan from his lover. With flushed cheeks they parted for air._

_"Bed?" Ludwig asked simply. He could feel his pants getting tight and from the look of Alfred's clouded lust filled eyes he could tell that the younger nation was suffering from the same thing. Nodding Alfred stood up straight and followed Ludwig to the bedroom. The moment they stepped inside Alfred grabbed the front of Ludwig's white dress shirt and pulled him into a kiss once more. Ludwig used his foot and kicked the door closed behind him as he wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist._

_Alfred's arms were wrapped around Ludwig's neck and his finger's ran through his blonde hair. As they kissed passionately Alfred let his hand slid down to the collar of the German's shirt and started undoing the buttons. When Alfred started to remove his shirt Ludwig did the same and took Alfred's bomber jacket of and tossed it onto the dresser revealing that Alfred had a white T-shirt on underneath. It wasn't long after his shirt slid of his shoulders and fell to the ground, he grabbed Alfred and pushed him down to the bed. Grabbing the hold of the front of Alfred's shirt he tore it off Alfred's body._

_Out of the corner of his eye Alfred saw the remains of the shirt be tossed into the corner of the room. He chuckled and looked back to Ludwig. "Eager aren't we?" he teased._

_Ludwig smiled. "You were gone too long for my liking." He whispered in a seductive tone. Ludwig kissed Alfred once more before trailing kisses down his jaw and to his collar bone, leaving small red marks as he went. Once he reached the collar bone he reached up with a hand and gave Alfred's erect nipples a playful squeeze. He smiled to himself as Alfred gasped at the action._

_Alfred then eagerly grabbed the belt of Ludwig's pants and started slipping it out of the belt loops. Once the pant's were belt free and undone he started slipping them off but found that he couldn't get them completely off. To get Ludwig's attention he gave his butt a firm grab. He smirked as Ludwig sat up and pulled his pants down the rest of the way. Alfred licked his lips as he eyed Ludwig's muscular body and the bulged that appeared in his boxers._

_"Gefällt Ihnen, was Sie sehen?" He asked._

_Sitting up to get closer to Ludwig, Alfred nodded and he ran his hands down Ludwig's abs and to the obvious bulge in his boxers. "Oh baby yes." he replied with hungry eyes. Ludwig then pulled him into another kiss and used his other hand to work on Alfred's pants. Undoing his pants and pulling them down he raised an eyebrow when he saw that Alfred wasn't wearing anything underneath. Instead Alfred's hard member stood there__, uncovered and dripping precum._

_"Nothing underneath, Meine Liebe?" he asked with a playful look in his icy blue eyes._

_Alfred smirked and slipped a hand into Ludwig's boxers. He ran his fingers down his length and felt it twitch at his touch. "I find that boxer's are constricting... besides, baby," He leaned forward and nipped the lob of Ludwig's ear before whispering. "I knew I wouldn't need them tonight."_

_Ludwig shivered from excitement and seized Alfred's lips with his own. With his hand he grabbed Alfred's length and started to run his hand up and down, making sure his finger's are coated with Alfred's precum. They both moaned and panted as they kissed, their tongues once again dancing with each other. Once Ludwig thought that his finger's were lubricated enough he slipped his arm around Alfred's waist moved his hand down to Alfred's hole. He circled the entrance with a finger and smiled. He broke the kiss and asked. "Are you ready?"_

_Alfred just smiled in response and got on his hands and knees. He grabbed Ludwig's member and ran the tip of his tongue down from the tip to it's base. Ludwig moaned as Alfred's skillful tongue played with his length. He slipped a finger into Alfred's hole earning him a satisfying moan from the eager young nation. Alfred took the tip into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it as Ludwig fingered him. After a moment he took all of the throbbing length into his mouth. Ludwig groaned in pleasure and slipped a second finger in. He started to move his finger's apart, stretching Alfred. Bobbing his head up and down Alfred sucked eagerly on Ludwig as he was prepared. _

_Suddenly Ludwig grabbed him and pushed him onto his back. Their member's rubbed up against each other as he pressed him self against Alfred and gave him a hungry kiss. Parting Alfred looked at Ludwig with lust filled eyes and flushed cheeks. "Please, take me." He begged. _

_Ludwig smiled and kissed his forehead. "Es wäre mir eine Freude, meine Liebe sein." He leaned back slightly and positioned himself in front of Alfred's entrance. He slowly slipped into him and waited as he let Alfred's tight entrance relax around him.  
_

_"Move," Alfred said in a pleading tone as he grabbed the sheet beneath him. Ludwig nodded and slowly started thrusting into Alfred. Soon his pace quickened and Alfred started crying out his name. "Ah, Ludwig! God yes!"_

_"Alfred, du bist so gut!" he shouted as he started thrusting faster and harder. Alfred suddenly cried out louder when Ludwig hit his sweet spot and a wave a pleasure coursed through him. Ludwig reached down and grabbed Alfred's length and started stroking it in time with his thrusts. _

_"Oh yes! Yes! Ludwig!" he called. Alfred reached up and pulled Ludwig into a rough kiss._

_Thrusting and panting Ludwig came inside Alfred, filling him up. Alfred came and his stomach got covered in cum. The screamed each others names as they came and then Ludwig fell down on the bed next to Alfred. He cleaned off his lover and then pulled him into an embrace. "I love you." He whispered._

_Alfred smiled and whispered. "I love you, too." before drifting off to sleep._

_-o-_

Alfred awoke from the dream and stared at the wall of his bedroom. 'What kind of dream was that?' he wondered. Alfred, Washington, Adam, South, and all the rebels returned to Revelations base only yesterday and he thought that he would be able to get a decent nights sleep. He thought wrong. Blushing as the dream replayed its-self in his head he sat up to get ready for the day. The moment he moved Alfred froze and looked under the covers. His blush grew when he saw that he had morning wood. He was just about to relieve himself from his problem when the door opened. Alfred quickly covered himself to hide his problem.

A soldier stepped inside the door and stood at attention. "Sorry, sir. Washington wants to see you right away, in the command room" He stated.

Alfred quickly nodded. "R-Right, I'll be right there." The soldier nodded and quickly left the room. Once Alfred was sure that he was alone he let out a sigh of relief and uncovered himself. He awkwardly touched himself and proceeded to relieve himself. "L-Ludwig!" he moaned when he came in his hand. He bit his lip and he went to clean up. 'Ludwig... Why did I dream about him?' he asked himself. Lost in his thoughts be barely registered getting dressed and as if on auto pilot he also put on his bomber jacket as well.

He made his way down to the command room with his brain swimming with thoughts of Ludwig. Only when Washington's voice broke apart his thoughts did her realize that he had already made it to the command room. "Alfred? Are you alright?" He asked with a worried voice.

Alfred sighed and gave a lazy shrug, unsure how to explain it. "...I'm not sure. I had a dream. It... um... It involved me fighting with Arthur and then I... um... talked to... talked to Ludwig..."

"Arthur is England and Ludwig is Germany right," he asked. Alfred nodded. "Well, It's probably a memory. You said you had a flash back during our first raid with South. I wouldn't be surprised if your meeting with Japan tricked some memories. You might even remember more as time goes on... which is a good thing."

Alfred nodded. 'A memory...' his thoughts once again trailed off to Ludwig and his dream. When he realized that Washington wasn't finished he pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and focused on what he was saying. "Wolcott contacted us," continued Washington, not noticing Alfred's struggle to focus. "She says that Russia is planing a very exclusive ball. Only Nations and some of his closest officers and politicians can attend. We will get more details on it later...," Washington handed Alfred a data chip. Alfred looked at it curiously. "It's interesting that you brought Germany up. He contacted me on a private channel."

"What? Seriously?!" Alfred exclaimed.

Washington nodded. "He says he wants to talk to you. I guess we didn't fool him when you accidentally ran into him. He wants you to go alone. I've decided to leave this up to you. It's your choice to go alone like he says or to bring people with you," He patted Alfred on the shoulder. "It's your call. The date and location is on that chip," He gave Alfred a serious expression. "Whatever you do. Stay safe." Saying what he wanted to say Washington turned back to the monitor. Alfred stared at the data chip in his hand, thinking about his next move and his dream.

* * *

AN: ALRIGHT! Well that was interesting to write! That was a first for me. My first smut! Not counting that little thing with Russia and Canada. Anyways my important announcement is that because I have decided to use America and Germany as my main pairing, I will sometime add Germany to my character list so it will be America and Germany. It will probably happen next chapter.

I do not know these languages. I used Google translate.

French:

My friend- mes ami

German:

My dear- meine Liebe

Like what you see?- Gefällt Ihnen, was Sie sehen?

It would be my pleasure, my dear.- Es wäre mir eine Freude, meine Liebe.

_Alfred, you're so good!- Alfred, du bist so gut!_


	12. Chapter 11: Gone

AN: What... What is this... a new chapter of New World Rises? Why... Yes it is! Hello everyone! Hope you are having an awesome day! After dislocating my knee and finding an opening in my work schedule I have finally posted the next chapter of New World Rises! This pleases me and I hope it pleases you as well! Thank you for all the amazing reviews! I'm glad I was able to make kingdomheartslover13's horrible day better with the last chapter! After so long I have updated this story and I hope that this will put a smile on everyone's faces. Hope you have an awesome day!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

* * *

Alfred tapped the steering wheel nervously as he drove down the dirt trail. He was nervous, on edge, about his meeting with Germany, with Ludwig. The note told him to meet Ludwig in an old outpost that the scientists use to use to monitor the wildlife. For a moment Alfred vaguely wondered why all these old buildings haven't been properly removed but then he didn't care. All he can think about was his dream, or memory, about Ludwig.

Before he left South protested heavily about him going alone, but of course Alfred ignored him. He was determined to do this alone and maybe... maybe finally he would get some answers. Sunset, the time stated in the note, was fast approaching. Alfred could see the abandoned facility just down the road. Pulling into the bushed for cover, he stopped just a little ways away and shut off the engine. Grabbing a gun from the glove compartment he quietly got out and made his way towards the abandoned building. He quietly tiptoed inside and kept his eyes out for Ludwig. The building was old and looked like it was about to collapse at any moment. The metal was rusted and worn. Plants have started growing through the cracks as well. It looked even older than the rebel base.

He crept through the ruins looking around for signs of Ludwig. He reached a room near the center of the building that seemed to be a large hanger where they use to store vehicles. The ceiling was caved in near the center allowing a dim light to shine down towards the ruined moss covered floor. Standing in that light was Ludwig. He stood there waiting patiently in his neat black uniform. Alfred glanced around to see if there was anyone else but saw no one. With the coast clear he slowly made his way down towards the other nation.

Alfred cautiously crept closer and he thought he was undetected until Ludwig spoke. "Alfred," He glanced over his shoulder. His icy blue eyes locked with Alfred's. "You came." Ludwig turned towards Alfred, his face emotionless.

Alfred nodded and moved closer till he was only a few feet away. "Yes... I came," They stood there in silence. Alfred started feeling uncomfortable under Ludwig's emotionless gaze and decided to brake the silence. "So... Last time did you-." Alfred was suddenly cut short. Ludwig suddenly reached out and grabbed a hold of him. Alfred didn't even have time to react before Ludwig's lips were on his. His arms wrapped around Alfred's body and held him close. After a few seconds Alfred relaxed and started to return the kiss. His eyes fluttered closed. The kiss felt strange to him yet not foreign... like as if he had done it before.

They broke apart and Ludwig looked at Alfred. He no longer had a blank expression but instead he looked at Alfred with warm eyes. "You're really here." he whispered as he ran his fingers through Alfred's hair.

"Yes. Here I am," Alfred reached up and took Ludwig's hand in his. "How did you know where I was? I thought we did a good job a covering it up."

"I found a blonde hair on my jacket. The doctor, Washington, has brown hair. You almost had me convinced that it was a dream, but when I found the hair on my jacket I was suspicious. At first I thought that I was just fooling myself. Then I checked the security cameras." He stated.

"Security cameras?" Alfred looked at him with a slight confusion.

"Ja. Revelations base is full of them. Usually no nation would involve themselves with the Revelations base and the scientists that work there. The Union is like an international police. Only Russia has clearance to check anything that involves the Union. So it took me a while to hack into the computers at the base... Then I saw you, on the cameras, and I knew it wasn't just a dream," He squeezed Alfred's hand and smiled at him but then his smile faded. "But you don't remember me." Ludwig looked at him with sorrowful eyes.

Alfred looked away from him. He felt strange, guilty and angry that he couldn't remember. "I...," He glanced down towards the ground and then back up towards Ludwig. "What can you tell me? I want to remember everything."

"... Does anyone else know that you're alive?" He asked.

Alfred hesitated then nodded. "Yeah. Kiku saw me," seeing the shocked look on Ludwig's face he quickly added: "We talked and he said that he would tell anyone I'm alive but he wont help me unless I prove I wasn't the same person I was during the war."

Ludwig sighed then nodded. "Alright. Japan has always been one to keep his word. I'll trust him again. Now... What did you want to know?"

"Well... Lets start with us. How did we get together?" Alfred asked.

Ludwig smiled at his question. "It's... a long story. It was Christmas, about a year before your Cold War with England started, and I was alone for Christmas. For the past couple years you and I were close. We became really good friends and I was starting to see you as... more than friends," He admitted with a slight blush. "I was just finishing dinner and I heard a knock on the door. When I answered it you were standing there with a goofy smile on your face and a strange colored cake. Like all the other cakes you have made."

Alfred pouted. "My cakes aren't strange, their awesome."

Ludwig rolled his eyes. "As I was saying. I let you in and we spent Christmas together. I decided to try to tell you how I felt... but I couldn't find the words. I was just bumbling like an idiot. But then you interrupted and said: "It's okay. I know". Then you kissed me." Ludwig smiled and his eyes were filled with warmth at the memory. Alfred looked at him as he recalled it with fondness hoping that it would bring something back, but nothing came.

Alfred sighed. "What happened next? I want you to tell me everything from that point to now."

Ludwig nodded and walked over to the wall to a steel bench, that was bolted to the ground. He sat down and patted the seat next to him. When Alfred sat down he continued his story. "Well it was a year after we became lovers that Arthur finally found out. We were not trying to hide it, but we didn't really make it obvious, I suppose. That's what triggered the Cold War. At first the fights started out small and he would try to separate us any chance he could. Then the fights grew and both of you started fighting about other things besides us: weapons, troops, politics, anything that came to mind England would fight with you about it. Then... You disappeared." Ludwig looked down towards the ground with a sad gaze.

"I disappeared? What happened?" Alfred asked.

Ludwig shook his head. "I do not know. No one knows what happened. After you vanished things started to spiral out of control. England and Russia started fighting and everyone was being dragged into it. It was chaos. Then you appeared again and everyone thought that you could fix things... we should have known better."

"W-What do you mean? I'm a hero. Of course I would fix it." Alfred stated.

Ludwig looked up at him and shook his head. "No. You didn't. You had a strange look in your eyes and you were acting different, but we ignored that. We needed help trying to calm things down and because you returned we thought we had a chance. You told us that you had an idea, that you knew what the problem was. You came to me one night and told me that we needed to attack England," Alfred stared at him, at a lose for words. "I... agreed. I loved you and thought you wouldn't steer me wrong. So we attacked England. To everyone's surprise Russia ended up coming to England's aid. That's when you started gathering other nations and soon World War Three broke out."

"I caused World War Three? I thought Russia started it." Alfred looked at Ludwig with despair

"What made you think that?" Ludwig asked.

"Japan... He told me that Russia declared war on me... He didn't tell me about England."

Ludwig nodded. "I see. He was probably giving you the shortened version. I'm sure that it was more important for him to tell you what you did to him," Alfred glared at the ground. He didn't need to be reminded of that conversation. Knowing that Ludwig continued with his side of the story. "Nuclear warfare started and soon most of Earth was covered in a wasteland. It was then that England and Russia had a meeting. No one but then knows what they talked about but the next day Russia said that he had a plan. The plan was to kill you. I-I agreed."

Alfred's head shot up. "You what?!" he shouted.

"I had no choice! You were out of control! Blood thirsty! You were completely different and no matter what anyone said you had no intention of stopping! S-So we attacked! We...," Tears feel from Ludwig's eyes as he confessed to Alfred. " We all attacked at once! You were strong! Stronger than you ever where and we thought that you could survive it. Just barely. We wanted to strip you of your power so that you couldn't hurt anyone but the damage was to great. We knew the risks but once you were gone... Everything was quiet: A deathly silence... No one could completely get over it. I guess you could say that coming to Mars was us trying to forget about you. We couldn't even enter the ruins of your country... Alfred," Ludwig pulled Alfred into a hug. His shoulders shook with his sobs. "I-I'm sorry. I love you and when you were gone... I... I didn't know what to do. I thought that I could never be happy again. P-Please, forgive me for what I've done. I... I love you and I don't want to let you go again." He hugged Alfred tightly like as if he was afraid he would vanish into thin air.

"Ludwig... I...," Alfred felt something. A tingling sensation in his chest and a warmth in his cheeks. Pictures were starting to appear in his head and seem to fill a void that he didn't know was there. "I... I lov-." A loud crashing noise drowned out the rest of Alfred's sentence. Ludwig and Alfred quickly stood up and looked around the abandoned hanger.

They glanced at each other. "What was that?" Alfred asked.

"I'm not sure," Ludwig scanned the area. "Stay here," He quietly walked over to the other side of the hanger. Despite being told other wise Alfred cautiously followed. He stopped in front of a hole in the wall. Ludwig crouched down and peered through the hole to see what was on the other side. "Damn it." he whispered harshly.

"What is it?" Alfred crouched down and gently nudged Ludwig over to the side. He looked through the hole and saw several vehicles. Soldiers were piling out of the vehicles. Some of the commanders were making hand signals and directing the groups. They were surrounding the building.

"It's the Russians," Alfred looked over at Ludwig who was scowling. "Russia has been watching me lately. I didn't think he was this suspicious of me"

"We don't even now if they are here for us. The rebel base was in an old building similar to this. Maybe they are just checking each abandoned base to see if rebels are inside." Alfred stated hopefully.

Ludwig shook his head. "No. You wouldn't be able to tell but their equipment is meant for capture, not elimination. They are here for me," His icy eyes stared at Alfred with a serious gaze. He stood up, grabbed Alfred by the arm, and started pulling him towards the door. "I can't let them find you. I wont lose you again."

"Whats the plan?" Alfred pulled his arm out of Ludwig's grasp and walked by his side.

Ludwig suddenly stopped and gave Alfred a sad smile. "I'll distract them and you get away."

"What?! No, we can get out of here together!" Alfred exclaimed.

"No," He shook his head. "There is to many and I'm their target. I'll be fine. I promise." He smiled at Alfred and nudged him towards the door leading outside. They could hear doors being breached throughout the building. "Now go! Before they completely surround us."

Alfred hesitated for a second then nodded. He quickly made his way towards the door and opened it. He peeked through and saw that the soldiers haven't reached this door yet but he could hear their footsteps making their way around the building. Silently he slipped out of the door and into the woods. Just as he managed to hid behind a tree he heard a crashing noise. He turned and saw the door he just came through being kicked down by soldiers.

Quickly he made his way towards where he hid his car. He got into the car and was just about to start the engine when he heard shouting. Alfred looked up through the trees and saw Ludwig being forced into one of the vehicles. As they drove away Alfred gritted his teeth and pounded his fist on the steering wheel.

Alfred shut his eyes as he felt tears fall down his cheeks. "Damn it." He whispered to the now silent night.


	13. Chapter 12: I'm Ready

AN: Hello everyone! I hope you are having an awesome day. Here we are with another chapter of New World Rises! It's a shame to think about it but we are almost half way through. Almost. It took me a while to write this chapter but, finally it is done. Hope you guys enjoy it and I hope you are all having an awesome day.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

Germany slowly opened his eyes. His hair was disheveled and his clothes were dirtied. The first thing he noticed was that his head was pounding. Second were the heavy chains that bound him to a metal chair. Glancing around, he saw that the only light in the room was hanging above him. 'I must be in one of Russia's cells' he observed. Sure enough the metal door in front of him swung open and a pair of purple eyes smiled at him.

"Good morning, Ludwig. Did you have a good sleep?" Russia asked with a smile.

"It would have been better if I was able to sleep in a bed." Ludwig hissed as he glared at his captor.

"Da, I bet it would have," Russia closed the door behind him as he entered the room. "Of course you could have if you weren't plotting against me."

"Plotting? What kind of crazed idea do you have in your head this time?" Ludwig demanded.

Russia's unnatural smile turned into a cold frown. "I see the signs. You've been doing something behind my back. You haven't been talking to your brother lately, or Italy. Instead you've been locked in your room doing some sort of research. You increased the security on your computer to block out everyone even Union officials. You then suddenly left, without any guards, to an abandoned base," Russia put his hands on each arm rest and glared into Ludwig's blue eyes. "You are up to something and I WILL figure out what it is."

Ludwig stared blankly at Russia. "I can assure you, I am not up to anything. So you can let me go."

Russia smiled once more. He then reach over to Ludwig's hand and grabbed his ring finger. Russia then quickly pulled the finger back until he heard a sickening crack. Ludwig screamed in pain but quickly gritted his teeth. Russia smirked and leaned back. "And I can assure you that I know you are lying. It's just a matter of time before you tell me," Russia walked behind him and over to a table. Ludwig could only hear the sound of metal clanking and something moving around. "After all," Russia chuckled. "I have all the time in the world."

-o-

Alfred, Adam, Washington, and South sat at a long table in an empty conference room. After telling them what happened they sat there in silence. Alfred stared down at the table. He didn't know what to do. His feelings were raging: Anger and misery, with nothing to direct it at... except Russia.

"So let me get this straight," Adam spoke finally breaking the silence. "You and Germany had a thing going on, then you went missing, then you started World War three."

Alfred slowly nodded. "Yeah... I guess that's right."

"The history books have always said that it was America who started the war but it never said that the representative went missing. History is written by the victor and many feel that Russia left some stuff out." Washington stated. "But the problem we have right now is that Ludwig is our potential ally and now he is locked up by Russia."

"Well, I say that we just leave him there," South scoffed as he put his feet up on the table. "I told you that you shouldn't have gone. All this will cause is trouble. We have been doing fine."

Alfred glared at South but Adam spoke first. "Germany could help us. By having him as an ally it would also expand our territory. Right now we can only operate from the wilderness. We have been doing well with our attacks but in truth we haven't been getting anywhere."

South groaned. "Alright, fine. But we don't even know where Russia is keeping him."

"He's keeping him on his flagship, obviously." The group turned and looked over to the door. Wolcott stood in the door way. She was a stern as ever and had her black hair up in a tight bun.

"Wolcott," Washington smiled as his peer made her way into the room and sat down. "It's a pleasure to see you."

"Likewise."

"So wait," Adam raised an eyebrow. "How do you know where Germany is being kept?"

"It's personal, not business. Russia would want to keep prisoners like that close to him and surrounded by their enemies. The cells on the flagship are also the only ones that can hold a nation." Wolcott answered.

"Alright, that sounds good to me," Adam leaned back in his chair. "What do we do now?"

Alfred nodded. "We need a way to get onto that ship."

"The Masquerade ball is being held on the ship, but the only people that can get into the ball are nations and some important officials. Not only that, but we will have to get an invitation and sneaking on board is nearly impossible." Wolcott stated.

"We have to find a way onto the ship," Alfred looked around at the group. "Any ideas?"

The group sat there in thought. Everyone, but South, seemed to be thinking of a way to get onto the ship. "We will defiantly need help," Adam spoke. "Japan... Do you think he can help us?"

Alfred sighed. "Last time I talked to him he said that he wont help me unless I prove that I am not the same as I was when I started WWIII."

Washington frowned. "Well we better get on that. Japan probably has an invitation so he could help us sneak in and out."

"Where is Kiku then?" Alfred asked.

After another moment of silence Washington looked towards Wolcott. "Wolcott, you should know. Where is he?"

Wolcott sighed. "He's on England's pirate ship."

Alfred slowly nodded. "...oh."

-o-

"Do you see it?"

"Yeah I see it."

"What's it doing?"

"It looks like it's heading into port."

Off the coast was the Elizabeth, England's favorite ship. It's solar sails pulsed with energy as it calmly sailed through the blue sea. Bronze pipes weaved in and out of the hull of the ship and eventually gathered in the back. A couple miles down the bay shoreline, Adam and Alfred watch the ship threw binoculars. They stayed hidden in they among a bunch of thick bushes.

With an agitated sigh Adam lower his binoculars. "So how are we going to do this?"

"I suppose I'll just sneak in, talk to japan, then get out." Alfred stated in a mater-of-fact tone.

"What?! Washington will kill me if I let you go off on your own." Adam exclaimed.

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "But you guys let me go off on my own all the time!"

"But this is different. This is an enemy's ship and not only that but it's England's ship."

"What's so bad about Arthur? All he does is drink tea all day." Alfred scoffed.

"Alfred," Adam scowled at the nation. "Things are not the same as you remember them. You should have known that by now! England is... unstable. I hear that he has seriously reverted back to his pirate days."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "So he makes a few people walk the blank. All I have to do is sneak on board and find Japan. It will be easy and if I don't come back just call Washington and have Wolcott come after me. She could say that she is doing one of her Union inspections."

Seeing that he wouldn't be able to change Alfred's mind anytime soon, Adam groaned in defeat. "Fine. Fine! But if Washington gets mad at me it's on your head."

"Alright," Alfred smiled and slowly started to head down the coast towards the port. "See you soon."

"But we haven't even figure out how you are going to sneak onto the ship!" Adam called after him.

"Don't worry about it! I got a disguise and everything." Alfred shouted over his shoulder and he patted his bag that held his disguise and took off towards the port.

The town was bustling with merchants selling off the new, exotic merchandise from both Mars and the remains of Earth. A couple of ships were already docked and were unloading their cargo. Grinning, Alfred slipped through the crowds. A large crowd attracted his attention and when he got closer he saw that they were all watching as England's ship docked. Alfred had to admit, it was an impressive ship. A plank stretched out from the ship and attached to the dock bellow.

"Alright, lads," Called a voice from the ships deck. "Be back my sundown or I'm shipping out without you." Alfred could hear the sailors agree then they marched off the ship and into the town. They grinned and leered at the towns folk as they passed. Alfred scanned the crew as it passed but didn't see Japan among them. 'Is he still on the ship?" He wondered. Alfred glanced back up at the ship to see Arthur. He stood on the dock of his ship looking down upon the crowd. England wore a red coat with gold embroidery, a white loose under shirt, brown pants, and shiny black boots. His green eyes scanned the crowd bellow. Alfred quickly turned away when his eyes fell on him. Slowly glancing back up he saw that England turning away and heading back bellow deck.

The crowd started to disperse and Alfred quickly ducking into an ally. "Alright," He grinned as he opened his bag. "Time to change," He pulled out an old brown coat, tan shirt, and worn down boots. He quickly slipped onto his outfit and to top it off he put on a brown wig and a hat. He gave himself a look over. "Well this will help me slip on board, but lets hope I don't come face to face with Arthur." Alfred slipped back out into the street and casually walked to the ship. When he stepped on deck he was surprised to find that there was no one keeping watch.

"Hm... I guess he thinks that no one will try to sneak on board." He muttered. Spying the hatch that led bellow deck him slowly made his way over and opened it just a crack. He peeked through the opening and saw that there was no one by the stairs. Slowly and carefully he slipped down bellow deck. The area bellow deck was dimly lit by small lights near the ceiling and full of crates, barrels, cannons, and some tables and chairs. Alfred looked around and saw no one. He started moving around from one place to another. After finding the kitchen and more storage he eventually found a room full of hammocks. 'This must be where the crew sleeps.' he thought. Alfred slowly walked among the hammocks and dug through the crews belongings. No sign of Japan. Alfred groaned but quickly grew silent.

The sound of boots clicking reached his ears. He quickly ducked behind a pile of dirty clothes. When the sound got closer he glanced over the pile and saw England come into view. When he walked by Alfred let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly the footsteps stopped. Alfred froze again as he heard the footsteps returned. England back tracked and stopped in front of the door. His green eyes scanned the hammocks.

"Hello?" He called gently. Alfred felt his heart stop.

After a moment of tense silence Arthur moved away from the door and headed up stairs. Alfred let out another sigh of relief. "Thank god." he muttered. He slowly got up and peeked out into the hallway. It was clear.

Gently Alfred moved to the last door on that level. Glancing up the stairs near the door he could hear England moving around in his cabin. Slowly he opened the door and saw that it was a small room. He slowly made his way inside and started looking through for clues about where Japan might be. This time luck is was on his side. All he did was look in the corner and he found Japan's katana.

"Bingo," He whispered joyfully. Alfred knelt down and looked the katana over. "Yup, this is Kiku's alright. This must be his room."

"Yes... it is," Alfred felt something cold against his neck. Glancing down he saw a blade pressing against his throat. "Stand up," Alfred slowly got to his feet. "Turn around." Taking a deep breath Alfred slowly turned around to only to come face to face with Japan.

Alfred let out a small laugh. "Oh good, am I glad to see you and not Arthur."

Japan raised an eyebrow and lowered his blade. "Alfred-kun? What are you doing here on Arthur's ship?"

"I'm here looking for you. I need your help." Alfred pleaded.

"If I remember correctly I told you that I wasn't going help you unless you prove to me that you are not going to betray me again." He sheathed his blade then gently closed his bed room door.

"I know. I'm willing to do anything to prove to you that I am me and not... whoever I became. Please, please, I'll get on my hands and knees just tell me what I have to do" He begged.

Japan stared blankly at Alfred with calculating eyes. "Why," He finally asked. "Why do you need my help?"

"Ludwig, Russia took him," Alfred looked at Japan in despair. "I need to get onto his ship and save him... please."

"Russia has Ludwig-san?" Japan's eyes widened. After a moment of silence Japan nodded. "I do have something I need help with. Once you are done I will arrange to help you, and your friends, get into the party."

Alfred smiled and pulled Japan into a tight hug. "Thank you! Thank you! I'll do whatever you need!"

"U-Um, y-yes," Japan blushed slightly and wormed his way out of Alfred's arms. "W-Well, what I need help. As you know after the war I became nothing," Japan moved over to his bed and sat down. "Arthur-san took me in and has been nice to be, but he isn't the same. He has been on edge. When I asked him if he could help me build a place of my own, for me and whats left of my people. He denied me and now whenever I try to leave the ship he locks me up. If he leaves the ship the I go with him."

"I see... What do you need me to do? Do you need me to help you sneak off the ship?" Alfred asked.

"No, If I do he might try to go after me. Arthur doesn't like it when people trick him and the land isn't the problem, Mars has plenty of it. Last time I was able to get off the ship I met an elder who is still true to me, to what I was back in the old days. During WWIII I thought that I was about to lose everything. Every tradition or skill that my people have practiced, I was going to lose it all. So in case I forgot my past I wrote it down on scrolls and stored them in a box. I wrote down every craft and tradition. The man I met, he wants to bring me back and he knows I couldn't do it my self."

"Why not?" Alfred asked.

Japan looked at him with cold eyes. "Having your land being taken from you... It's like being torn apart and It's not as simple as just going out and claiming land. People have to believe in you. They have to want to call themselves, Japanese. If not you are weak. As long as someone still claims that they are from that country a nation can still live... but it's like you are slowly fading away. I need those scrolls. The Elder that I met can use them to teach others about me. They can go out and claim land in my name. But I need my traditions so that I can be whole again."

Alfred slowly nodded as he listened to Japan's explanation. "Then... Where are the scrolls?" He asked.

Japan scowled. "It took me a while but I learned that Arthur-san had obtained it."

"If that's the case then why doesn't Arthur just give them to you?"

Japan sighed. "I'm not sure. Arthur-san has been paranoid about nations. He is the second most powerful nation in the world right now and he's not to far behind Russia. He's number one goal recently has been power and riches. That's probably why he has reverted back to his pirate phase."

Alfred and Japan sat there in silence. "So," Alfred spoke breaking the quiet. "Where does he keep his riches?"

"He keeps them on this ship or at least some of them."

Alfred stared at him. "Wait, If they are here then why do you need me?"

"I will get Arthur to leave the ship. When he does I have to go with him. While we are gone I want you to look for them and get them off the ship. After you leave the ship I'll have the Elder contact you and retrieve them." Japan stated.

"Wait, What if the door, or something, is locked?" Alfred realized.

"I have been planning this for a while. I can get the keys off of him. You just have to get the treasure then get it off the ship," Japan gave Alfred a determined stare. "Are you with me?"

Alfred nodded. "I'm with you."

"I'll go distract Arthur-san. Wait here. When you hear us leave the room the sneak to the top of the stairs and wait there, out of site." Japan stood up and opened the door.

"Alright," Alfred nodded. "I'm ready."

Returning his nod Japan slowly closed the door behind him and headed up stairs to England.


End file.
